Family Reunion
by leeanachs07
Summary: The kents get invited to a family reunion. Clark finds himself in to deap with his life, as does Lex. Jonathon drama as well.


" Can you do something for me? Would you mind running out and getting the mail for me?". Martha shouted up to clarks room where he sat playing his new playstation 2 that jonathon had finially gave in and bought for clark the week before. Everything since then, there usually depressed and normal teenager had been in a chearfull and Giving mood.

"Sure, anything for one of the greatest parents in the world". Clark managed to say as he quickly made his way through the kitchen and out the mailbox. Martha was pleasantly supised when Clark had not used his supersede to get the mail. It worried her when he used his gifts for simple stuff that he could manage to do without any help from them. She always had this feeling that one day he would have a slip up and not be paying attention and use one of his gifts infront of someone. Clark walked back in through the door with the mail in his hands.

"Here mom, Aunt carey sent us something". Clark stated as he handed the mail to his mom. Martha sorted quickly through the mail to find the letter from her sister carey. When she found it she quickly tore it open. It had been years since she had heard from Her sister. As she read the letter and card Jonathon walked in. He seen the look on martha's face. To him it looked like she was trying to burn a whole throught the letter with her eyes, she was concintraiting on it so hard. His first reaction was that it was something Bad.

"Oh no, what happened?". Jonathon questioned as he threw his work gloves onto the kitchen table and walked to Martha's side. Martha looked up at him and then folded the letter back up and put it in the Envelope.

"Carey wrote". Martha stated. Jonathon made a confused face.

"Who's that?". Jonathon asked as he turned to get a cup of coffee. It was Mid-Winter and it seemed to be 20 degree's below zero out. The coffee felt good going all the way down.

"My sister Carey!". Martha stated harshly. It bothered that she practically knew the whole Kent side of the family's history, while Jonathon didn't even know who her sister was.

"And what could be so important that after all this time she would write?". Jonathon questioned.

Clark was about to loose his mind. He wanted to know what the letter was about. He wanted so bad to x-ray it, but eventually he knew that either his mother would find out and get mad or his father would find out and lecture him. Which were two things that he didnt like hearing.

"Well our family is having a reunion". Martha said as her eye's lighted up. The thought of it just thrilled her. She had not beel to a family reunion since she was a little girl and her father pressured her into going. At the time she didnt like it because she was a little girl in a crouse with what seemed to be thouthands of old people. Now it seemed a bit different to her.

"A family ..reunion". Jonathon stated. The idea made him kind of uneasy ..he had dreaded this happening one day. He saw the pleasure in Martha's eye's. "Well, i dont know hunny".

"Dad, come on ..its a family reunion ...not world war 2!". Clark said to his father. "Why not?".

"Its just that ...". Jonathon started but was cutt off by clarks voice.

"Its just what dad? ..Dont you think its about time that i actually get to meet my family?". Clark asked.

"There is allot of skelitons in the closet here clark". Jonathon told him. "If you get what i meen".

"Jonathon your going to have to face him eventually ..why not now?". Martha asked.

Suddenly clark figured out why jonathon did not want to go. At first he thought that it was because his father thought clark would accedentally expose his secrete. But that wasnt it. It might have played a role in jonathons response ..but that wasnt it. It was the rouph road between Jonathon and Martha's father. Clark had found out about there rouph relationship the hard way. And clark had no one to blame but himself.

"Dad please. All i ever wanted to do was get to know my family. Since im not exactly going to get a chance to meet my biological family ...i think i deserve to meet my adoptive family. Dad please". Clark begged. Jonathon let out a long breath.

"You met your grandfather ...why cant you settle with that?". Jonathon asked sarcastically. Clark grinned with his mother realizing that he and martha had won the battle.

"Well dad, you know me". Clark's Grin spread even bigger. Jonathon was afraid to look at martha, he could practically feel her grin. He looked up at from where he sat at a bar stool.

"Thank you Hunny!". Martha said with exitement filling her voice as she bent down to kiss jonathon right on the lips. Clark Grimaced.

"Ohh god you guys, wait untill im out of the room. Give me a warning of something". Clark said as he ran back up to his room, this time using superspeed.

"Thought that would shut him up". Jonathon stated as martha let out a small lauph. "So when exactly is this thing?".

"Its on December 14th". Martha told him. Jonathon's smile fell from his face.

"But thats only 4 days away". Jonathon stated. Martha straitened her posture and fixed her hair.

"Yeah, Carey really knows how to get to you ..doesnt she?". Martha questioned as she walked into the living room.

Clark sat up in his loft day dreaming about all his aunts, uncles, neices and the rest of his family. He imagined what they all would look like, how they would act and even how he would greet them when he finially met them. Eventually his thoughts were interupted by his father's presence in the loft.

"Hey son, do you mind if i talk to you for a second?". Jonathon asked. He knew his son would not say No, so he took the pleasure of sitting down. As he did Clark stood up and walked to the window in his loft where he leaned agianst it and stared down at the tractor below where he stood.

"What do you want". Clark questioned. Jonathon stood and walked to where Clark now stood. He did not understand why clark was angry with him all of a suddent. He had given in and they were going to the family reunion. What would Clark possiable have to be angry about now.

"I think that its about time we have a talk about your mothers side of the family". Jonathon said as he walked back over to the coutch and sat down. As he did he motioned for clark to come and sit next to him. Clark wondered if he should or not. He eventually gave in to his fathers wish and obeyed. "There is allot that you dont know about them clark!".

"Thats why i want to go so bad, to find out. It cant be that bad". Clark stated. Jonathon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Clark eyed him suspiciously and watched his every move.

"Actually son, it is". Jonathon told his son. Clark shook his head in disbeliefe.

"Dad, i know you and grandpa have your differences ...but maybe you two can work it out". Clark suggested. This time jonathon shook his head.

"You seen for yourself clark, that man is to stubborn for his own good". Jonathon stated. Clark let out a light lauph.

'takes one to know one'. Clark said under his breath. Jonathon heard it and eyed his son.

"What was that son?". The farmer asked. Clark sat up straighter trying to look stronger and more mature.

"I said that it takes one to know one ...dad you didnt exactly give grandpa that much of a chance!". Clark told his father. Jonathon rubbed his eye's with his hands as if he was thinking it was a bad idea bringing this up agian.

"Its not just your grandfather. Its her whole family. They did not want her to marry some poor farmer. They wanted her to finish college, Live in the big city and be a woman ...not a farmer". Jonathon said as he spilled his guts to his son.  
"Who cares dad, you did the right thing. You followed your heart. You were strong enouph to put everything behind you and do what you wanted. You didnt give in. Why be embarrised about that?". Clark asked his father, who just shrugged. "You know what really bothers me though" he continued.

"What ..son?". Clarks father asked in return.

"The fact that you let your conflicts with them keep me from getting to know them. The fact that you were afraid to let me know them". Clark stated.

"That is not it clark, thats now why you never got to meet them. Its because we could not risk you exposing everything". Jonathon told his nieve son.

"Okay, that was back when i was a child. But what about when i was 14 ...15?". Clark said. Jonathon was stumped. He usually had all the right answer's but for some reason he was out of answers right now.

"I dont know clark ...the topic never came up i guess". Jonathon answered. Clark let out another lauph, this one was filled with a bit more pain then the others though. Clark stood and walked behind the loft's coutch and pulled out a paper bag. He tossed it next to Jonathon.

"How do you explaine these then?". Clark asked. Jonathon opened the top of the paper bag and looked inside. When he saw what was inside his heart sank. He put his hands in and pulled out a handfull of the Letters on top. "So dad, do you want to tell me some of those dates on them?".

"June 21, 2003 ...December 12th, 2002". Jonathon read the dates outloud then looked up to where clark stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where did you get these?".

"The basement a few hours ago". Clark stated. "I think in 2003 i was about 16 years old. And im pretty sure that would mean that in 2002 i was rouphly 15 years old".

"Clark im sorry". Was all that Jonathon could offer to clark at the moment. Clark looked at his father. He looked at him in his eyes and seen his father look as if he was broken. Suddenly the anger that clark had felt was replaced with sympathy for his loving father.

"Dad ...im still angry with what you did. But i can forgive you if you promise to make up with Grandpa and prove them all wrong about you this year". Clark stated. Jonathon felt a smilt creep upon his face as he looked up at his son standing there proud, strong and a man. That moment he realized exactly how special clark was. He could just see it in his eye's.  
-

-ok, this is more of a continure from the end of chapter #2 ..but im just gunna call it #3

CHAPTER #THREE  
Martha lay in bed, covered in flannel sheets. She was waiting for her husband to get done with his talk with clark. Martha could not be happyer. She knew she had two of the best men she had ever met in her life. Her lovely husband and her loving son. She was happy at that moment.

"Martha ...let me just say that we have the greatest son in the world". Martha heard her husbands voice say. She roled over to see him standing just inside the bedroom door. He still had his clothes on that he had been wearing all day.

"I know Jonathon, How did it go". She asked as he climbed into bed and layed down facing her.

"Well ...lets just say that we both got allot off our chests". Jonathon smiled

"That is good sweetheart". Martha told him as she started to turn back over to her side to fall asleep and let her dreams take over her mind. Moments later Jonathon brought the conversation alive agian.

"Hunny, this is going to sound crazy. But i have this crazy thought". Jonathon told his wife. Martha smiled as she fought between sleep and being awake.

. "What is it Jonathon?". She asked. He paused for a moment before answering.

"I think our son is going to be something". He told Martha. Martha looked confused.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?". Martha questioned. Jonathon thought of how to work his next sentance.

"When i was in the loft with him. I looked at him, Like really looked at him. It was like i was looking through him and into his soul. I think that our son is going to ...". Jonathon stopped talking in mid-sentance.

"What hunny". Martha asked, worried when he didnt finish his thought.

"Nothing hunny, just go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us". He told her. Martha relaxed and let herself fall asleep.

'jonathon, you got one crazy imagination old boy'. Jonathon thought to himself.

"Goodnight sweetheart". Jonathon told his wife as he kissed her on her cheek and let himself drift off to sleep

Martha and Jonathon woke startled. They heard loud pounding noises coming from Clarks room. Jonathon looked over at the alarm clock to see that it was 3:49 a.m.. Jonathon wanted to just go back to sleep, But as Martha got out of the bed and moitioned for him to follow her. At first he try to turn his head and pretend like he was asleep agian. Out the Corner of his eye he saw Martha put her hands on her hip and he knew that was not good.

"Im coming hunny". Jonathon said as he got out of bed and followed His wife down the hall to clarks bedroom.

"I dont see how that boy can live off how much sleep he gets". Martha said baffled.

"Clark, are you awake". Jonathon shouted as he knocked on Clarks door. Inside he heard footsteps and then the door opened. Martha looked around and could not beleive what she was seeing.

"Sweety, what on gods earth are you doing?". Martha questioned as she walked inside clarks room. Jonathon stayed leaning up agianst the door frame.

"Yeah, and at 4 in the morning!". Jonathon continued as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye's. Clark had bags under his eyes from what martha could see, But he still looked excited for some reason.

"Im just packing for the trip". Clark stated as he looked around his room as if just seeing the mess he had made. There were plaid shirts laying all over the place and Jeans thrown all over his bed.

"We will have plenty of time to pack tommarow Clark. Besides, you need your sleep!". Martha told her son.

"I just figured that if i got all the packing done now then tommarow i can use the time to get everything on the farm done for when were gone". Clark stated. "Besides, i was trying to find the perfect outfit".

"Hunny, all your shirts look the same. PLAID!". Martha said sarcastically. Clark lauphed a little at the joke, but deep down he felt kind of bad knowing it was true.

"Martha, its 4 a.m. give the kid a break". Jonathon told his wife. Martha turned to look at jonathon. She knew that he just wanted to go back to bed and could not go unless Martha did.

"Okay, clark just get some sleep sometimes tonight". Martha told her son as she came back to her serious mood.

"I will try". Clark continued.

"Thats the best you're going to get hunny, come on". Jonathon said as he walked out of clarks room, followed by Martha who closed Clarks door.  
"Kids these days". Martha stated to her husband.

"Cant live with them, cant live without them". Jonathon said making Martha laugh out loud.

Clark walked toward the house from doing his normal chores on the farm, exept this time it was four times that many to make up for how long they would be gone.

"Clark, i need to talk to you!". He heard Lex's voice call from the end of there driveway. Clark looked at him baffled while holding back a laugh.

"Lex, what are you doing all the way over here ...and wearing that?". Clark asked him. The sight infront of him just about made him want to crack jokes at lex to get even with all the plaid and farmer boy jokes.

"Just thought i would get a little running in today". Lex told his friend for almost four years now. Clark nodded and tried to find something to look at to keep himself from lauphing at this sight.

"So you decided to run all the way to my house?". Clark questioned. Lex leaned down to catch his breath.

"Actually i Really need to talk to you, its important". Lex stated. Clark had never seen his friend so serious. "Can we talk in the barn?".

"Sure". Clark said as he and Lex walked toward the barn.

"So what is this all about Lex?". Clark asked when inside the Barn.

"I came over last night and i seen you and your dad talking". Lex stated. Clark automatically became scard but decided to pretend like he was not worried.

"What did you want?". Clark asked Lex.

"That does'nt matter anymore. What does matter is what i heard!". Lex told Clark. Clark could feel his heart start pounding as he eyed his friend suspiciously.

"And what would that be?". Clark asked. Lex grinned.

"You LIED to me Clark!". Lex said loudly. The brave look that was on Clark's face slowly melted away.  
"What do you mean?". Clark asked agian.

"You said you were not keeping any secret's from me clark. Aparently you are!". Lex said angrly.

"Lex, i think that you are over reacting. I am not keeping any secret's from you". Clark told lex. Lex laughed, letting clark know that he was not buying this.

"Really, well explaine to me then why your father ...any i quote said 'Its because we could not risk you exposing everything'?". Lex stated. Clark could not thing of what to say in return.

"I cant beleive you Lex!". Clark stated. He could not beleive that lex, his friend for so many years, The friend he had stuck up for, The friend he turned to when in need ..had did this to him. Clark did not know what bothered him more. The fact that lex now knew Clark was keeping a secrete. Or that Lex was listening in on his conversations.

"No, Clark I cant beleive YOU". Lex yelled as he pointed at Clark. Clark could not feel the anger boiling up in his self.

"Lex, i did not listen in on YOUR conversations. I should be the one mad ...NOT YOU!". Clark yelled back.

"All those years ..gone. This friendship is over Clark". Lex said as he shook his head and just stared at Clark. Lex turned and started walking out of the barn. Clark ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait ..What are you going to do". Clark asked with anger and fear in his voice. Clark knew Lex and he knew that Lex would not drop this and just let it go. Lex turned to clark and looked him in the eye's.

"Im going to find out what you're hiding". Lex said. He then yanked his arm out of Clarks grip and walked out of the barn, leaving Clark standing there stunned. Clark thought of going after Lex but decided agianst it. Instead he walked over to where a bail of hay was and sat down on it. He let his head rest in his hands. He felt like punching something. He knew that the right thing to do was to go tell his parents but part of him knew that if he did that then the family reunion would be ruined or they may not even go.

"I'll just tell them when we get back home". Clark said outloud to no one. It was more to help himself. He wasnt going to let anything or anyone mess up this family reuinion. It was to important to him.

Lex walked Through the huge double door's and into his office. The office where he had shared so many moments and so much time with clark. It almost sickened him now to be in that room.

Lex walked over to his desk and pushed a button on his phone which sat in his desk.  
"Yes Mr. Luthor". Came the voice of one of his security gaurd's.

"Pack my bags and get me a car ready". Lex stated.

"Where are you going, may i ask?". The voice said.

"Ohio!". Lex told him.

"What car would you like sir?". The voice asked.

"My Alero". Lex stated. There was a pause on the other end of the line. It was like Lex to use that car unless he wanted to not be seen or noticed.

"As you wish". The voice said.

Lex agian pushed the button to end there conversation just as his father, Lionel luthor walking into Lex's office.

"Dad, I thought you were on vaction". Lex said. It wasnt like his father to leave in the middle of his vaction to come to smallville.

"I got a call from a curtain someone last night". Lionel stated. "Why Lex".

"Why what dad?". Lex asked grinning. Lionel walked over to the window and looked out it at cornfields.

"Why must you continue to waist money on this Kent kid?". Lionel asked. Lex stood and put his hands in his pockets.

"I dont know what your talking about dad". Lex said. Lionel let out a laugh.

"Lex dont play stupid with me. I know that you started studying Clark Kent agian". Lionel told his son. "I thought you had already closed that book son".

"I did". Lex stated. "But lets just say that i now have evedence that would prove that there is more to Clark Kent then what the eye see's".

Lionel turned to look at Lex. Lionel himself had found himself interested in Clark Kent month before. He sadly had to stop his researching. He was not sure what would make Lex turn on his friend so quickly ..but he had a feeling that he was about to find out.

Clark slammed the tailgate on the pickup closed. It was now close to 3 p.m. and they had all packed there stuff for the trip to Ohio. Clark walked back toward the house to get one last bag. When he walked through the door he was suprised to see a curtain someone standing in the kitchen talking with his mother.

"Lana". Clark stated. "What are you doing here?".

"Hi clark, im great. Thank you for asking!". Lana said sarcastically. Clark grinned.

"Sorry". He offerered in return. Lana giggled.

"Lana is going to watch over the house while we are gone Clark". Martha told her son. Clark looked from his mother to Lana. He was not sure how he felt about lana, the girl he secretely had a crush on since childhood was going to be in his house sleeping, eating, walking and watching over it.

"Oh really. Your going to stay here by yourself for the next few days?". Clark asked. He knew Lana was a big girl and could take care of herself but still she would be out in the middle of nowhere and by herself.

"Clark, im a big girl. I will be fine. Your dont have to watch over me all the time". Lana stated. Clark still was not buying it.

"You sure?". He asked yet agian.

"Clark as nice as it having you watching over me all the time ...i think i can get through the next couple days". Lana told him. "Besides i lived in the coutry for 14 years straite. I will be fine so Dont worry".

"Okay, we better get going so we can beat the traffic". Martha said as she walked between lana and clark.

"There isnt any traffic in smallville mom". Clark joked, getting a small laugh out of Lana and causing Martha to give him her world famous 'shush' face.

"Okay Lana, i left some money on the table so you can order pizza. Fifty dollars should cover it for the next few days. we will be back Friday night of Saturday morning. If you need anything you got clarks cell phone number".

"Thanks Mrs. Kent". Lana said sweetly. "Have fun guys".

"Yeah, you to". Clark told her as he followed his mother out the door. Jonathon was throwing the last bag into the back of the truck.

"You two ready to hit the road?". Jonathon asked them.

"Yeah, we better get going before Clark runs back into the house for Lana". Martha said Sarcastically getting a bad look from clark.  
"Lana?". Jonathon asked. Martha kicked herself for forgetting to tell him.

"She is staying here to watch the house while we're gone". Martha told him. Jonathon got a worried look on his face. Martha smiled

"Dont worry dad, its fine". Clark told him.

"Whatever you say". Jonathon stated as they all got into the truck to leave. Jonathon drove, Clark sat in the middle and Martha got the window seat.

"Dont you guys think that its about time i give up the middle". Clark said as they drove out the driveway. He was now taller then his dad and mom. Bigger then them to.

"Good try But you're still the Kid in this family". His father told him. Clark leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. He was starting to get bord. If he was not afraid or Flying or Heights he would have begged them to take a plane since it was all the way across the country. So Clark started playing with the radio and switching channells, which was starting to get on jonathons nerves.

"Son give that radio a break". Jonathon told his son. Clark leaned back.

"Dad im bord". Clark knew that he sounded like a little 5 year old spoiled brat, but he was really bord.

"Fine then sing!". Jonathon told him. Clark looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you serious?". Clark asked him. Jonathon nodded.

"If you sing a song ..i will sing a song". Jonathon told him.

'this should be good'. Martha thought to herself. Clark decided to take this bet.

"Deal". Clark said. "You first".

"Okay, uhmm lets see. Okay Okay i got one". Jonathon said. "Just a food ole' boy. Never meanin' no harm. Beats all you ever say. Never been in trouble with the law ...".

"Alright dad stop". Clark said when he got controle of himself from laughing.

"You're turn". Jonathon said as he looked toward Clark. Clark thought about what song he should sing. All the songs he listened to were not songs he wanted to sing infront of his parents.

"She thinks me tractor's sexy/ It really turns her on/ She is always staring at me/ when im chuggin along ...thats all im doing. Its all you did". Clark said as his cheeks turned red as his Plaid shirt he was wearing.

'this is going to be a interesting trip'. Martha thought.

The red pickup pulled into a hotel called 'country side', which was just outside of the metro. It was now dark out and jonathon was starting to feel tired. Clark had offered to take the wheel, but jonathon was stubborn like always.

"I'll go in and get us a room". Jonathon stated as he got out of the truck and walked into the hotel.

"You do know that he is only stalling". Clark said. "He drove day and night when we went to flordia when i was a kid. And he knows that i can drive part of the way there".

"I know Clark". Martha said smiling at him. "Just give your father time, he will come around". Just then Jonathon walked out of the hotel and back into the car.

"We got there last room. Its on the 3'ed floor Room 110". Jonathon told them as they jumped out of the truck to get there luggage.

Clark got most of it, or at least enouph with out pushing the limit on 'showing off'. Jonathon and Martha got the rest and took the elevator up to there room. When they got to there room, they found the door open and Clark already inside setting down the Luggage. Martha quickly put what she was carrying onto the bed and ran quickly to the bathroom. Clark used this time to talk with his dad.

"You know your not tired". Clark said after staring at his father for a couple seconds. Jonathon looked up from where he was trying to find a shirt.

"Better safe then sorry". Jonathon offered in return. Jonathon was feeling a little tired from having to check on clark so early that morning, that and he knew that he could waist some time. He still was not to sure about this family reunion.

"Whatever dad". Clark said as he opened up his bag to find his carhartt jacket. "I'm going to go walk around and try to find something to eat".

"Dont be gone to long". Jonathon told him as clark walked out the door with his Carhartt jacket on. Moments later Martha walked out of the bathroom.

"Feel better hunny?". Jonathon questioned.

"Yeah, where did Clark go?". She asked him. Jonathon closed the last suitcase.

"I guess he was hungry and wanted to walk around". He told her. Martha looked worried. Even though she knew that nothing could hurt her son, or well almost nothing. She still worried about him getting in trouble. She always just thought of it as the 'mothers curse'.

"Do you think he will be alright?". Martha agian asked him.

"It's Clark, of course he will". Jonathon told her. It wasnt like Jonathon to not worry about Clark, which was now worrying Martha.  
:

Lex pulled into the 'Country Side' where he had seen the red truck pool in at. Lex walked in to get a room but sadly someone had taken the last room just minutes ago. As he walked back out to his car, where he was going to have to sleeep, he seen someone wearing a carhartt coat walking on the sidewalk. He knew it was clark. Lex quickly jumped into his car before Clark turned around and seen him. Lex knew he had to follow Clark. If he was going to ever crack the case that is Clark Kent he would have to do it by himself. He gave Clark a little while to get ahead of him, then he jumped out of the car and walked after Clark. The whole time keeping a distance between them but only to where he could still see him.

Eventually walked into a gas station. Lex decided that it would be best not to go in, so he just leaned up agianst the building and got a News Paper out of the machine. It had been about 5 minutes and Lex was starting to get worried.

'what if he seen me'. Lex worried.

Just as Lex thought that Clark walked out of the Gas station carrying a bag with chips, a sub and a sprite in his other hand. Lex seen that clark was walking right toward him. Doing the only thing that he could think of he put the news paper up to his face. When Clark had walked by, Lex let out a breath which he was holding. He had always seen people do that in movies and never thought that it would work. Now it was something he would have to remember. He decided not to follow Clark back, but to instead try to find something to eat for himself. Just as Lex turned to walk inside the Gas Station he heard a swoosh of wind. When he turned around to see what it was, clark was gone and no where to be seen.   
:

Clark stood at the door of his Room in the hotel trying to get the card to work. It was one of those cards that had replaced the key's, which you just slide through the scanner. Clark was having No luck with it. He was starting to get angry and was tempted to just tear the door down, but he did not feel like explaining how 'adreniline' does that to some people. Moments later he gave up and just knocked on the door. When his Father answered it he quickly walked into the room. All he wanted was to go to sleep now.

"Here, this does not work". Clark said as he handed the card to his dad, took off his jacket and shoes and walked toward the bed.

"Did you have the card right-side up?". Jonathon asked him. He knew that his son had his blond moments. Clark just looked at his dad, he knew that was what he had done wrong. The look said everything.

"I'm going to sleep". Clark said. He guessed that it was the food he had ate on the way home but for some reason he now felt tired. He took off his pants and shirt and crawled into bed wearing only his Blue plaid Boxers.

Clark, wake up son". Jonathon said as he tried to wake up his sleeping son. Clark was never the easyest person in the world to wake up. After Jonathon shook, slapped lightly and yelled at Clark, he finially opened his eyes.

"Dad, i will feed the cows later. 20 more minutes". Clark begged with his father as he pulled the blanket back over his head.. That was the first words out of Clarks mouth on a daily bases.  
"CLARK". Jonathon yelled loudly causing Clark to sit straite up in his bed. As clark looked around it all came back to him. "Son, i dont know what it is with you and your sleep".

"I'm a growing boy. I need my sleep". Clark told his father as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye's. "Plus im a little lazy".

"Yeah, i guess so". Jonathon said laughing at his sons sence of humor. Jonathon envied his son sometimes.

"Your mom ran down to the main lobby to get some donuts. I already took a shower so if you want you better hurry up and take one". Jonathon told Clark. Clark sat on the bed, stretched and stood to walk to the mirror.

"No, im fine. I will just wait and take a shower Tonight when we stop agian". Clark stated. All he really needed some some hair gell, Cologne, deoderant and facewash and he would be fine.

"Okay, whatever you say. Im going to go on down and start the truck up and let it warm up, were going to leave in about 20 minutes". Jonahon told Clark. Clark just smiled and nodded his head.

When jonathon left the room Clark walked into the bathroom so he could get dressed and ready to leave. By the time he got done and walked out of the bathroom, wearing a fresh Smallville High t-shirt and jeans, His mother was sitting on the Bed eating donuts.

"Goodmorning mom". Clark said as he walked over to the chair, picked up the TV remote and started flipping through channels.

"If you want any donuts you better hurry before i eat the all". Martha said sarcastically. Clark reached over and got on the chocolate covered Donuts and started munching on it.

"Good to know Traveling does not affect your appitiete". Martha stated as clark swallowed down his 5th donut. Clark just shrugged his shoulders.

Jonathon walked out to the truck to start it to let it warm up. It was pretty cold out and the last thing that they needed right now was the have to walk to a gas station and turn around and go back home. Jonathon personally did not want it to start But by now he was sure there was no way that he was getting out of this.

'clark would probly just superspeed martha and i there'. Jonathon thought to himself.

As he was getting into his truck he looked over at the car beside him and seen a man sleeping in it. He only had a black blanket which he was laying on and appeared to be wearing a Black suit. His head was covered up with a pillow. Jonathon figured that he was not as lucky as he was to get the Last room and showed up late to get it. The car was not on and Jonathon knew the poor man was probly freezing. Part of him wanted to knock on the window and tell him that it was 9 a.m. But for some reason he did not want to disturb the man. Jonathon chose to ingor it. He started up the truck then turned the Heat on. He hoped the Clark had not went back to sleep after he had left the room. When he walked back in he saw Martha watching tv and Clark looked as if he was about to puke.

"What are you watching?". Jonathon asked. Martha looked up at him to answer but was beat there by Clark.

"Mom's watching Babys being bord". Clark said with a sick look on his face.

"This is how people are brought into the world Clark, you need to learn it sometime. Besides its beautiful". Martha told her son. 

"Martha, we have to hit the road and the last thing we need is clark throwing up". Jonathon said as he picked up the suit cases. Clark walked over and got the last few and carried them out to the truck as Martha followed behind, pleased that she did not have to carry any of those huge heavy Suit Cases.

When they reached the car and was throwing the suit cases into the back of the truck Clark cought a glimpse of the man sleeping in the car beside them.

"Dad, there is a guy sleeping in that car". Clark told his father. Jonathon didn't even have to look.

"Yeah i know son. I guess that he wasnt as lucky as we were to get the last room, Huh?". Jonathon stated. Clark now felt bad for making a man sleep in his car on a night like this.

'couldnt he have just went to another hotel?'. Clark asked himself.

Martha, Jonathona and Clark all got into the truck for there long drive. Clark thought it was going to be fun But learned the hard yesterday that Traveling Across country was not as fun as it would seem that it is. Clark had gotten cramps in his legs, even though he was not aware that he could get them.

When Jonathon started up the truck, it Awoke Lex from his sleep. As soon as he awoke he wished that he hadnt. He could not remember ever being that cold.

'maybe i should have used the blanket instead of sleeping on it!". Lex scolded himself for being so stupid sometimes.

When he looked over to see where the truck was, he seen it backing out of its parking place. Lex quickly sat up and looked at his watch. It said that it was 9:45am. Quickly Lex made himself wake completely up and start the car. He gave the red truck a few seconds hard start but soon followed it.

Clark sat in the truck between his parents for what seemed to be forever. He looked down at his watch seeing that it was 2:37pm. Clark wanted to drive, it would keep him from being bord and give him something to do. But he was not good with directions and from the look of his father, he was not going to help. Clarks stomach rumbled loud enouph that Martha and Jonathon looked at him.

"DAAAAAAAD". Clark begged. Jonathon grinned.

"I know son, i heard you 5 miles back". Jonathon told him. Clark had been begging to stop and get something to eat for at least 2 hours now.

"Like we have not passed 50 already!". Clark stated. They had passed at least 300 exit signs that had food places advertized. Jonathon was now really getting tired of hearing His son complaine.

"Fine, We will eat there". Jonathon said as they passed a sign that said 'Great White TruckStop ahead food, fuel and shower'.

"Can I at least take a shower?". Clark asked. Jonathon thought about it.

"You should have taken one this morning Clark". Jonathon told him.

"It should not be a problome Hunny". Martha told her husband. So far she was trying her best to stay out of there conversation. She got more Joy out of listening to them together. It was amusing to her.

"Okay, whatever you say Hun". Jonathon stated as he pulled the truck into the parking lot. They all jumped out and walked into the truck stop. Clark carried his bag that had all his shower and clothes stuff in it as he headed toward the sign that said 'Showers here'.

"Clark, what do you want to eat. We'll order it so you dont have to wait to eat". Jonathon told him. Clark stopped and turned around to answer.

"Double cheesburger with bacon, Large Fry's, and a medium vanilla Milkshake". He said then turned to continue.

"How can he eat all that junk?". Martha asked her husband, who just shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine". He told her and he put his arm around her shoulders and walked into the dining area.

Clark walked into the shower room that the man at the table told him to use. Clark had never been in one of these. At first he thought it would be like the showers that the high school had. He was glad to find that he had a small room all to himself with a mirror, shower, sink, soap and towels.

He got in the shower, But right after he got into the shower he heard his Cell Phone ring. At first he thought about just letting it ring, but his ring tone was less then pleasant. He got out and answered it.

"Hello". He said.

"Clark ...hey it me". Lana stated on the other end of the line. Clark looked around and about laughed at the situation he was in. He was on the phone with lana while he was naked and taking a shower.

"Oh, hey lana. Is everything alright?". He asked. Clark laughed at how he was always worrying about her and treating her like his little sister.

"Clark relax im fine. Im just bord and wanted to talk". Lana said. Clark laughed lightly so she would not hear it.

"Lana, this is not the best time right now". Clark told her. He heard Lana pause.

"Ohhh. Clark is that running water i hear?". Lana asked. She could hear something in the background. Right after she said that she realized what was going on.

"Uhmmm". Clark was at a loss for words at that moment. Lana was happy Clark was not there to see her cheeks turn red and her have to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Clarrrrk, i think i have to go now". She told him. It was now Clarks turn to have his cheeks turn red.

"Umm, Okay talk to you later i guess". He told her.

"Yeah, later". She said right before she hit the OFF button on her phone as fast as possiable and fell onto the coutch laughing. Clark just threw his phone back onto his bag and ran his hand over his face.

"Ohhhhhhh man". He said to himself.

Lex walked out of the corner from which he was hiding untill the man who was at the Booth where he had seen Clark go and get a key at. He quickly walked into the shower area to where he had seen Clark walk in, not seeing the 'showers' sign hanging above his head. He walked up to the door that clark had walked into and peaked through the crack in the door into clarks room. Instantly he regretted it.

"Oh dear god". Lex said as he threw himself agianst the wall behind him, covering his eyes and making a loud 'thump' noise, which got the man at the front desks attention.

"Hey you there ...get out here". The man said as he walked to the end of the hallway where lex was. Instantly lex knew that he could not get in trouble or draw attention to himself so the first thing he though of was to run. "Get back here".  
Lex ran out the door and to his car as fast as possiable. Quickly he jumped into the car and took off onto the highway. The man figured that since Lex was gone that the trouble was over and decided agianst calling the police. When he re-entered the TruckStop there was a croud gathering around the door, including Mr. and Mrs. Kent."Its alright everybody. Go back to your meal and shopping. Everything is fine now". He said slightly out of breath. When everyone returned to what looked like normal Clark walked out of the shower area wearing a white t-shirt and a old pair of jeans."You just missed a chance to play hero". Jonathon told him. Clark looked confused.

"What are you talking about". He asked as he practically shoved the whole cheesburger into his mouth.

"Some crazy man just ran through the store. I guess he stole something. Im not sure". Martha told Clark. Clark just grinned.

"Well you cant stop them all, huh?". Clark stated. Martha and Clark looked at each other. Usually Clark would be beating himself up for not being able to stop the crazy man.

"Who are you and what have you done with our son?". Martha joked. Clark just glared at her sarcastically.

"Son, slow down. Our hotel is just up here". Jonathon told his son. After Clark had begged him long enough, he gave in and let Clark drive. They were already in indiania, since Clark was not aware of what a speed limit was apparently."Dad dont worry I know my way around ...even in Indiania". Clark told his father who looked a bit worried for some reason. "We should stop up here at this gas station so we can fuel up and get some pop and food.""Okay, Stop here at this place". Jonathon stated. Clark pulled the truck up next to a gas pump and jumped out, followed by his parents."What do you want to eat Clark?". Martha asked him."I will be in after i get some gas into this old thing and get something then". Clark said. His parents walked into the Gas station and clark began fueling up the truck. He looked over his right shoulder and seen the white car that they had seen at one of the hotels that they had stayed in. Clark had noticed it at the truck stop but did not want to say anything sicne it was probly just his imagination. But this was not his Imagination. Clark stared at the car for a second before decided to walk over and see what the problome was with who ever owned it.As he got closer to the white car, a tall man, a littler shorter then him got out of the car with a hat and heavy jacket on and started walking toward the road. Clark jogged to catch up with the man and grabbed his arm, turning him around."Whats your ...". Clark stopped in the middle of his sentance when he seen Lex's face inside the hood when he turned him around. Suddenly growing angry he yelled. "What are you doing here?"."Just taking a little trip!". Lex said in response. Clark let go of Lex's arm. He was so mad he did not want to break Lex's arm or anything, It would draw way to much attention if that happened."No you were not. YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME". Clark yelled. Lex jumped. He had heard Clark yell at him many times before ...but never at a tone like that with so much Anger in his voice. Lex still felt as if he had to come back with just as much anger in his voice."Well you noticed!. Like i said, im going to find out what your hiding from everyone". Lex told the young naive boy. Clark found himself quickly scanning through everything which he had done or used his 'gifts' on in the last few days. Clark took a threatening step toward Lex."Im warning you ..". Clark stated to say but was soon Cutt off by Lex."NO, im warning you. Im going to find out Everything and when i do you, your dad and even your little mommy will regret ever keeping a secrete in there whole life". Lex said, he seen Clark grow even more angry in his eye's."Go Home!. Im telling you this time. Next time i wont be as nice". Clark warned. When it came to his family ..he was a whole different person.Lex grinned at Clark and walked back toward his car, got in, started the car and drove off. Clark did not get to see which direction Lex drove off to, part of him did not want to know. He wanted to just block it out of his mind and get back to his happy old self he was before he got a feeling in his Gut that Lex was going to ruin his one chance to meet his family. Little did Clark know that Lex was not going to give up that easy.'i better not tell them'. Clark thought. He walked into the gas station and found where his parents were. They were carrying enough food to last a life time plus 50 years. Clark decided not to mention it because one, he was afriad his dad would make them turn back and go home. Two, He did not want to put any more worry and strain on this trip."Hey Clark, i hope you like microwaved chicken because thats all they have". Jonathon told him. Jonathon noticed clarks worried and slightly depressed look and became worried for his one and only son. He found himself worrying about his son more and more with everyday that he grew older. "Are you feeling ok?""Uh yeah, Just a bit tired i guess". Clark felt horriable for having to lie to his father."You want me to finish driving?". Jonathon asked him. Clark shook his head."No, i'll make it". Clark told him."You sure?". Jonathon questioned yet agian. Clark nodded."Im fine, i swear". Clark could not beleive that he just swore agianst his father ...knowing it was not true. As soon as it left his mouth, it was to late to take back to lie without making things worse.This Chapter is full of TCNEWEST CHAPTER-As soon as they all walked into there Hotel room Clark was the first one to kick off his shoes and get into bed. He was not going to even help unpack there stuff that the had brought and get some food."Clark, your not going to sleep in your clothes are you?". Martha asked. Clark did not answer. "Clark!"."He's out martha, just let him sleep. Poor boy's tired". Jonathon told her as he walked up to her and put his arms around her."Jonathon, not in a hotel room ...while Clark is right there". Martha said as she covered her mouth to lower her level of Giggling. Jonathon just grinned, showing those big white teeth that she loved to see. They turned there attention back to there sleeping son who had now started talking in his sleep."Lex ...no ..dont ...understand ...". Clark said softly in his sleep. Martha and Jonathon did not know what he was dreaming of."Well, thats weird". Martha stated. She had never in whole life see some one talk in there sleep. She had heard that people sometimes did it during one or two nightmares that they had. But she had never wittnessed it. It was scary to her."Hun he is fine. Everyone talks in there sleep from time to time". Jonathon told her. He had never seen someone get so worked up over something so small."Are you sure. I mean should we wake him up. He seems to be having a nightmare!". Martha said. Jonathon shook his head."No, we should probly just get some sleep ourselves before he starts yelling in his sleep". Jonathon said trying to get a laugh out of his wife. Martha smacked him arm lightly as they got into bed and drifted off into dreams themselves.:;:CLARKS DREAM:Clark was standing on a sidewalk. His mother was in the middle of the road standing for some reason. There was a truck coming toward her and a van. His whole family stood behind him. Aunts, uncles, grandfathers, grandmothers, neices, nephews and even Lex. His father was no where to be seen though. Clark knew that the trucks where to close. He made a life changing desicion."MoooooooooooooM". Clark yelled as he superspeed toward his mother and grabbed her milliseconds before the Semi truck hit her. On the oppisite side of the road from where he was only seconds before His mother lay on the ground, passed out."Mom, are you ok. MOM, can you hear me". He yelled as he lightly tapped the side of her face to try to bring her back to concience. She did not answer. All of his Family members ran over toward him, none seemed to look even the least bit worried about Martha laying on the ground out."What the hell was that Clark?". Lex asked. Clark looked up at him with defeated eye's. Lex walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted up to his feet. "I said what was that.""YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT WAS". Clark yelled as he pushed Lex hard, sending him flying back a few feet. Not far enough for him to fall on his Butt though, but far enouph to make him stuble. "I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT THAT WAS"."NO, I DONT CLARK. BUT I HAVE A FEELING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO TELL US". Lex said as he pulled out a box. A box which looked way to familure to Clark. It was a Lead box that he had not seen in a long time. maybe even years. "WHY DONT YOU EXPLAINE THIS TO US THEN". Lex said as he pulled out a piece of Green Kryptonite that was a little smaller then Lex's fist. Clark fell to the ground and Lex got Closer to him."START EXPLAINING". Lex yelled at clark, who was confused."How ...". Clark asked weakly. Lex laughed."How what?. HOW DID I KNOW ABOUT THE GREEN METOR ROCK AND YOUR SLIGHT REACTION TO IT". Lex said histarically. "SEEMS THAT YOUR NOT AS CAREFULL AS YOU THINK YOU ARE".Clark could feel the green metor rock burning his flesh. Everything on him hurt more then words could descrive. Part of him knew that this was it ..he was going to die at that moment. Another Part of him had hope and knew that someone ..somone would have to stop him. His grandfather ...anyone. Clark looked up at them with pleading eye's."Please ...help ..me". Clark begged. No one said or did anything. They all just looked down at him with blank stares. Was there no one who could save him from his own death. Suddenly he heard a voice."Get away from My son". His father's voice yelled. Clark felt hope enter his body all over agian. Lex turned around for a slight second, putting his body in between the Green Kryptonite and Clark. Clark still could feel the Green Kryptonite and his strenght slowly come back to him. "Lex ...Get away from my son, i wont tell you agian". Jonathon Kent said. Clark rolled over and seen his father standing there ...with a Gun in his hand. Clark knew his father and knew that he would use it if he had to. Clark had to act not. His father had gotten lex's attention drawn toward the gun ...this was clarks chance. Clark stood slowly. The whole time the eye's of his on-lookers and his family followed his ever move. He jumped on Lex's shoulder. He knew that he did not have nearly enouph threnght to punch him or push him."ARE YOU INSANE". Lex asked clark as he pulled the green kryptonite up toward clarks body, making him fall to the ground in pain beside his mother. Lex layed the piece of Kryptonite beside clark this time and turned around, after kicking him in the ribs.Clark looked over at his mother face. He seen her eye's move slightly. At that moment he blocked out everything, His father, lex, and even his family that was staring at them. He tried to crawl closer to his mother, but was to weak."Mom, everything is going to be alright. Please come back to me. I need you". Clark said. For a slight second martha opened her eye's ...but then closes them. She was even to weak to hold her eye's open. She moved her arms slightly onto clarks hard which lay beside her."Clark ...i want ...i want you to know how much i love you. One day ..one day the whole world will love you as much as i do. Please remember that and that ...that ...i will always be there with you". Martha said as her hand went limp. Clark sqeezed her hand hoping that she was not dare he say. Dead. He heard his Father yell."LEX LUTHOR ..THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU MESS WITH MY FAMILY". Jonathon yelled. Clark heard a click from the gun and turned his head."NO ...DAD DONNNNT". :END OF DREAM:"Clark ...wake up son. CLARK!". Martha yelled. Clark bolted upright in bed. He looked around and when he seen his mother grabbed her and hugged her. He looked behind her and seen his father sitting on the bed with a angry look on his face."Oh my God dad, you were going to shoot lex and then then ...then". Clark was unable to finish his words. Martha sat down beside him on his bed."Do you want to talk about it?". Martha asked him. Clark knew it was not time to confess. He was not going to tell them about Lex following them but maybe he should let them know about the fight that lex and he had before they left the farm."I think you guys need to know something". Clark stated. This got his father attention."What did you do Clark?". His father asked annoyed. Clark looked at the Clock in the hotel room and seen that it was 5am."Lex heard you and me talking in the barn the other night ..about stuff". Clark said. Jonathon looked frightened."What kind of 'stuff'?. Martha asked. When jonathon gave her what she had come to call the 'clark look'. She felt stupid. "Oh, that"."How much does he know clark?". Jonathon asked him. Clark looked up from the ground and looked his father in the eye's."All he heard was that im keeping some secrete from everyone including him". Clark told him. Jonathon stood up and ran his hand through his hair."And how long have you known about this and not told us?". Jonathon asked with anger coloring his voice. Clark knew that i was best to just answer him and not make him any more angry at a moment like this."Since Tuesday, Right before we left". Clark told them. "He came over and we got into a big fight, we're not friends anymore from what he says"."Do you think Lex is going to do anything stupid". Martha asked. Clark looked down at the floor, he did not want to look anymore Guilty then he already did look."I dont know". He said simply. Jonathon threw his arms up."Come on, this is Lex Luthor that we are talking about. Of course he is going to try something stupid". Jonathon said loudly. Part of Clark wanted to just come clean and tell them about what lex was doing. He could not risk it though."We're just going to have to deal with this somehow". Martha said. Jonathon turned around with a serious look on his face."We should go back home, god knows what he is doing right now to get to you clark". Jonathon stated. Clark jumped up off the bed and stood up next to jonathon."You would like that would'nt you. You now have a reason to not let me meet my Family and now your taking advantage of it!". Clark yelled at his father. Jonathon stood his ground and looked his son in the eyes."No Clark, this is a serious problome ..and". Jonathon was cutt off By Clark."No its not. I did not come all this way for nothing Dad, Neither did mom. Whatever Lex is going to do im sure he is not going to do it untill i get back home". Clark yelled back. This time Martha stood up."Would you two stop it. Please. Act Civil for one day. ONE DAY. Now i want you both to calm down and just go back to sleep. This is not doing anyone any good!". Martha told the two men that she loved more then the world. The way she saw it, if they got to sleep on it then maybe, just maybe, they would be able to work this out and get through the next few days without tearing each other apart. Without another word Clark and Jonathon walked back to there beds and climbed into it and under the covers to quickly fall back asleep. Martha walked over to her husbands bed and got under the nice warm covers as well.

Clark was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his eye's and looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was only 7:30. He figured that his parents would not wake up untill at least 9:00. Today was the big day, the family reunion. Clark got out of bed and put some clothes on and walked down to the main lobby to get some donuts. He forgot to eat last night and was not regretting it.Back in the room he started flipping through channels on the tv. He could not beleive that his parents were not awake, he had the tv up pretty loud. Clark turn off the tv and climbed back into bed. He found himself wondering about Lana. At the thought of lana he felt his cheeks turn red.'i wonder what Lana's doing right now'. He wondered.:BACK IN SMALLVILLE:Lana lay on the cotch watching oprah with one of Clarks blankets over her to keep her warm. She had been bord out of her mind since they had left. She could not find anything to do. One thing she really wanted to do was go through clarks room for some reason. She knew that she was really nosey."Lana, restrain yourself". Lana told herself. 'maybe going through his stuff might give me a few hints to some stuff'. she thought.Eventually she got up off the cotch and walked up the stair's and to clarks door, which was closed. She stopped for a second before entering Clark's room. Did she really want to invade Clarks privacy. 'would clark go into my room?'. Lana asked herself. 'Clark would probly go in my room and start sniffing my underwear, hah'.Finially she turned the door knob and walked into Clarks room. This was only the second time she had Ever been in Clarks room. The last time she was there, she and Clark were still playing in the sand box. She looked around. Her first stop was the closet. "Clark can not only own plaid". She told herself as she opened his closet, She was wrong and in Awe. There infront of her was a rowe of blue, ren and even different shades of blue and red plaid. She was releived to see a few yellow and white t-shirts though.'Note to self, this boy needs a trip to the mall desperately'. She laughed at her own sense of humor.She looked around the room and seen a shirt that was burnt laying on clarks floor. She walked over to it and picked it up. Either clark now hated plaid, or He had allot of explaining to do when he got back.

Clark sat on the bed that he had slept in. He continued to turn the tv volume up in hope that his parents would wake up and they would be able to get on the road. They were only a few minutes from where the reunion was going to be held at. It didnt start untill 2:00 p.m. But they wanted to stop at aunt Carey's house before hand. Clark had to admit that he was as happy as he could ever imagine he would be. He just prayed nothing would go wrong. Finially He heard his parents moving in there bed. Clark began to turn the tv down so that he would not get the whole 'are you going deaf' or the 'my god clark, they can hear that all the way back in smallville ..turn it down for the love of god' Speaches. He had them down packed.

"Goodmorning dad". Clark said as his father sat up in bed followed by his mother who stood up and stretched. Jonathon did not reply but instead smiled.

"Good lord Clark, they could hear that tv in Cancun with it being that loud. Turn it down". His mother said. Clark knew it was coming and had the laugh even a little. Martha walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Jonathon was suprised that she had not seen the donuts and started chowing down. Jonathon stretched as he sat on the bed.

"Dad, about this whole lex thing ...". He started to say but was cutt off by his father's waving hand.

"Look Clark ..lets just forget about that and try to get through this day. Besides we have bigger fish to fry today". Jonathon told his son. Clark was happy that his father was actually letting something go ..or well atleast for now. Clark knew that eventually it would be brought up agian though. He knew his father much to well. He also knew his father's heart way to well. Every since what had happened month before he couldnt help but try to keep stressfull things out of his father's life. Sometimes he would slip up and automatically feel horriable agian.

Jonathon got up and walked over to his bag to get some clothes and change into them. He knew this day was going to be a disater so what was the point of stressing it. Clark on the other hand had planned this day out since he was 5 years old. He sat back and wondered what lex was doing.

'He's probaly trying to find a way to detroy my life at the moment'. Clark thought to himself as he leaned back in the bed and rested his eye's.

Lex walked into a bar. The first bar that he seen beside the road. He made his way up the the bar stoole and sat down at one of the last stoole's to wait for one of the bartender's to get to him next. Moments later a tall, thik man in his middle or late 30's walked up to him.

"What can i get for you?". The man asked. Lex looked up from where he was sitting. Practically laying since he was slumped so far. Lex slapped a 50 bill down infront of him on the table.

"Whatever this will cover". Lex stated. The man looked at his suspiciously. The bartender picked up the money and turned around to start pooring drinks. Moments later he returned with the drink in hand. He sat it down infront of lex. Lex sniffed the drink which smelled like puke.

"What is this?". Lex asked. The man laughed.

"Your not from around here are you". The bartender asked him. Lex took a sip of the drink, happly finding that it tasted 1,000 times better then it smelled.

"Not really ...how did you guess". Lex asked him. The bartender grinned.

"Not to many people come in here sporting a full suit slapping down 50 bills every day". The bartender stated. Lex nodded. "Im Mark ..i didnt catch your name".

"Im le ...Randy". Lex said before he could stop himself. It was the first name that popped into his head. He didnt know if he trusted this guy enouph yet to let him know who he really was. Besides it didnt bother him telling a small lie to this man. Having that feeling that it was fine to lie bothered lex.

'what is going on with me'. lex wondered.

"So what are you trying to forget?". Mark asked as he pulled a old rag out and started wiping some crumbs left from the last guy off the table top. This guy was starting to creep Lex out, but for some reason he was liking this guy.

"Have you ever done anything that you wish you could take back?". Lex asked him. Mark quit wiping the counter down and got real serious.

"Everybody does somewhere in there life. Your Human you know". Mark stated. After he seen the look on Lex's face he decided that was the wrong answer that he was looking for. "But it depends on the situation ...care to share?".

"I have this friend. He's been keeping secretes from me. From what it seems like there pretty big secretes. I found out about it and i went to see him. It turned out badly and that would be why im here". Lex told him. Mark took a moment to take this all in and think about it

"I'm sure you are not the only person that this person was keeping secretes from. Everyone has there own personal secretes ...Tell me more about this person". Mark informed lex. Lex continued.

"His name is Clark. He's young ..but he doesnt act like you would think. He's somehow different. I cant tell you how many times this kid has saved my life and about everyone else who meets him". Lex stated. He saw a smile come up on Marks face.

"Sounds like a guy i would like to have around". Mark said. Lex smiled and looked down. He could feel the alcohol taking its effects on him already. Whatever was in that drink was strong ..really strong.

"What would you do?". Lex questioned.

"I would turn around and go back" Mark answered. Lex was quite for what seemed like forever. Mark ran a hand infront of his face trying to break him out of his trance. Lex looked up at him.

"Thanks for the advice Mark, i guess i will see you around". Lex stated as he stood. Mark straightened back up from where he was leaning down.

"Sure thing ..Lex". Mark said with a wicked smile on his face. Lex turned and looked at him. Mark waved it off. "Dont worry ..my lips are sealed".

Lex nodded and started toward the door agian. Right before Lex had made it to the door Mark yelled from across the room to where lex was.

"Where you going?". Mark questioned. Lex stopped and turned right before opening the door.

"Home".

The red pickup truck pulled infront of the house. The house that Jonathon was hoping they would not find. The house that Clark longed to see. Clark practically ran across Martha's lap to get out of the truck. As they all three headed toward the front door Jonathon just couldnt help himself.

"Martha, you know we really dont have to do this whole thing". Jonathon told them as he stopped on the houses front steps. Martha let out a long shallow breath. She knew that Jonathon would give it one less try ..but talk about waiting to the last minute. She figured that her and Clark would have heard it all the way to Aunt Carey's house.

"To bad dad". Clark said as he stood behind his mother who rang the front door bell. It was only seconds before a tall older man answered the door.

"Martha, dear lord is that really you". He asked Smiling.

"Yes, it is. Be civil Jonathon. Please". Martha offered. The man looked her over.

"You look as beautiful as the last day i saw you". He said as he gawked over her in awe Then pulled her into a long hug. Clark looked from the man to Jonathon. Clark was getting a feeling that his dad hated Martha's family for a reason other then what they had told him.

"Thank you Henry. This is my son, Clark and you remember Jonathon im sure". Martha informed the man. He looked at Clark suprised yet agian, totally ignoring Jonathon's presence as long as he could.

"Hello Clark". Henry stated as he extended his hand which was accepted by Clark. "Im your aunt Carey's Husband ...so i guess that would make me your Uncle".

"Hi, its nice to meet you". Clark told the man as he withdrew his hand and put it back into his back pockets.

"Good Boy you two raised from what i can see". Henry offered, this time including Jonathon.

"Well we tried". Jonathon spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"You look well to Jonny". Henry stated as he offered his hand now to Jonathon. Jonathon looked at it for a few seconds then decided to not make a big deal of it.

"Its Jonathon". He told Henry who just looked at Martha agian.

"You guys should come in. Carey is fixing some lunch at the moment". Henry told them as he held the door letting them enter the house and made there way to the Living Room.

Clark and Martha sat down on the coutch at oppisite ends. Jonathon sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room alone. Clark started looking at the house while Henry went to get Carey. From outside it looked like a normal house but on the inside it looked like nothing Clark had ever seen in his whole life, not including Lex's mansion of course. There were statues all over the place and it looked like a Millionar's house in a way. Clark knew that Martha's side of the family was rich already though. But he had not expected this. He was dragged out of his daydream by a screach from a woman entering the room who he had never seen before.

"AHHHHH sis". The woman screached. Clark could have sworn that his Super Hearing had kicked in But when he seen his father cover his ear's to he knew he was safe.

"OHHHHH sissy". Martha screached back as she pulled Her sister into a huge hug.

'yep, deffently sisters'. Clark thought to himself. Judging by the look on Jonathon's face ..that was deffently Aunt Carey.

"Is this Clark". Carey asked as she approached him smiling. Martha nodded.

"Yeah, that would be him". Martha informed her.

"I have not seen you since you were about 3 or 4 years old. Do you remember me?". She asked as she pulled him into another big hug. Clark shook his head.

'how could he forget a voice like that'. Jonathon thought causing himself to giggle but not enough for anyone to hear him. He did get a look from Henry though.

"No, i cant say that i do. It's been a long time". Clark told her.

"Yeah i guess it has". Carey said as she smiled at Jonathon. "Hey Jonathon, dont be a stranger". Carey approached Jonathon and gave him a quick hug. She never felt right giving Jonathon a hug because of the whole situation ..even after almost 19 years.

"Have you guys eaten yet today?". Henry asked them. The mention of food made Clark grin from ear to ear.

"No, not yet today. We were going to stop at 'Bobby's big Burger' but it didnt sound to appitizing at 11 in the morning". Martha stated.

"Well i just got finished making some Chicken Alfrado if your interested". Carey offered them. Jonathon had to admit that sounded pretty good Plus he was starving.

"How could we pass up some homecooking". Martha said. Aunt Carey smiled and then walked toward the kitched, followed by clark, martha, jonathon and then Henry.

After that had all sat down at the table with there plates and Carey had served them some of the food and were sitting down Carey decided to get to know her nephew more.

"So Clark are you still in school?". She asked.

"Yeah, this is my senior year". Clark informed her. She looked suprised.

"That sounds like fun. I remember my senior year. You should make the best of it". Carey told her nephew who was happly chowing down on his food.

"Im trying to". Clark told her. She laughed.

"I like this boy Martha". Carey told her sister.

"You have Jonathon to thank for that". Martha stated. She looked at Henry who didnt look to happy. Martha almost felt bad. She didnt know if she felt bad for Henry or if she felt bad for not telling Clark the truth.

"How is the farm life?". Henry asked as he stirled some pasta and put it in his mouth. Martha looked him straite in the eye seriously as if begging with him to not go there.

"Its hard ..but Rewarding". Martha answered before more tension could build in the room. She wanted to be truthfull but not to tick Jonathon off. Henry giggled.

"Just think, you could have stayed with me and became a lawyer". Henry offered. Martha looked somewhat hurt by that statement. Clark looked up and almost choked on his Peice of chicken.

"What?". Clark asked quickly.

Jonathon quickly stood and threw down his fork of which he was eating off of. Martha and Clark looked up quickly. Jonathon had stood so quickly that Clark wondered if he was the only one who had special powers at that moment.

"Now, you listen to me". Jonathon said as he pointed a finger towards Henry. Henry looked up at Jonathon then stood himself before Johnathon could finish his sentence.

"No, you listen. This is my house and i will speak whatever i want to". Henry said as he looked up at jonathon who was about 6 inches taller them him. "I dont think that Clark would like to listen to this". He then looked at Martha who get what Henry was saying.

"Clark, Can you go wait in the truck?". Martha asked him. Clark nodded as he stood.

"Yeah". Clark replyed as he took one last look at his father taking in that he was pretty ticked off. Martha didnt know why she had even asked him to leave, she knew he would just listen in from out in the car. She could have sent him to Brazil and he still would have listened in on the conversation. When clark was gone and out of the house, the hostility grew agian in the room.

"She made the right choice leaving you". Jonathon told him. Henry laughed.

"Yeah, she left all the money in the world to go live in Hicksville ...smart choice Martha". Henry said directing the statement toward Martha. No one had expected that.

"I will tell you one last time ..do not talk to my wife that way". Jonathon said as he sqeezed his fists as hard as he could without breaking his knuckles. The anger and hatred inside him grew second by second.

"I will talk to that woman however the damb hell i would like to". Henry said. This time Carey had had it. She quickly rose and ran into the other room. Martha knew that Carey didnt handle fighting and yelling to well. When they were kids and there parents would fight Carey was always the one that ran into the Bathroom and cried as loud as she could for hours on end. Martha quickly went after her to calm her.

This time Jonathon had enough. With anger consuming him he left toward Henry. Henry stumbled backward and was pushed into the Wall behind him hard, knocking the breath out of him. Jonathon quickly took advantage of Henry not paying attention and started to punch him, ram him and anything else. For some reason, it felt good to take it all out on him. Take it out on him that he was the reason that Clark could never get to know his family and having to think that it was because he was special. After a few moments of hitting and punching by Jonathon, Henry fell to the floor and Jonathon moved back away from him and wiped some blood off his mouth.

Henry quickly looked at the box beside him. He knew what was in it. He had always kept it there incase anyone ever broke into his house or tried anything while he was there, He had not even told carey because he knew it would just scare he by having it in the house. He opened the chest and pulled out the Small Hand Gun. He then pointed it at Jonathon's Back.

Clark sat in the truck. He had been listening to the fight and yelling from outside. He didnt want to run in and help them because then he himself would be in trouble for listening when his parents had made it clear last time that if he ever got cought listening in on someone's conversation agian he would regret it more then anything in the whole wide world. Eventually curiousity overcame him and he swiched to x-ray vision. He had seen practically the whole fight, But then Clark seen what was in henry's hand ...and it shocked him. He felt his heart skip a beat. Quickly he superspeed into the house and living room stopping just inside the kitched door.

"Think your so smart do you". Henry said. He for some reason wanted to ..needed to taunt Jonathon even though it would have been so easy to just pull the trigger and get it over with. Jonathon turned around to face Henry who was not standing with the help of a stoole.

"Wait ...dont do it". Clark said as he got between the gun and his father as fast as possiable without doing anything 'super'.

"Move kid ..this is between your father and me". Henry said.

"Clark get out of the way". Jonathon said. Clark looked at him. He knew that his father didnt want him to get shot and give away his secrete but when it came to his parents or people he loved, he would give away his secrete as if it was his own life.

"Your not going to hurt my father". Clark told his Uncle. At that moment Carey and Martha walked into the room.

"Oh my god". Carey screached as she brougth her hands up to her mouth. She could not beleive what she was seeing.

"Dont worry, he wont do anything. He isnt man enough". Jonathon stated trying to get uner henry's skin. Clark looked at his father as if he was crazy and trying to say 'do you just want to get shot?'.

By the time clark hard turned back around. He heard his mother screem. Clark looked at Henry and seen what scard him to death. The gun that Henry was holding had been show, it was pretty clear. Finially Clark heard it ..as if it was hours later. He turned to look as he Father, and seen His dad holding onto his flannel covered chest just left of his heart. As he slowly sank to the floor, Clark without thinking superspeed to his father and cought him before he could fall to the ground.

"Dad ...Dad say something. Tell me your alright". Clark begged. His father only looked up at him and tried to talk but was unable. Clark was always the one that got shot ..not his had. It was always him. Now he was the one taking care of the hurt and it was unbeleivable. Clark worried if his dad could make, with his heart condition and everything.

"Jonathon". Martha yelled as she ran to her husbands side. She knew that she had to act fast. "Im going to call 9-1-1".

"Hurry mom ...Hurry". Clark told her as she ran toward the kitchen with Carey following her.

"Oh my god". Clark heard from behind him. He didnt want to take his eye's or attention away from his fallen Father but part of him wanted to. He wanted to take revenge on the man who had done this to his father. Clark stood facing Henry

"WHY?". Clark yelled angry. He took a intimidating step toward his father's attacker who seemed to regress back to a 7 year old kid begging for his mother to come awake him from this nightmare.

"WHY!". Clark asked loudly agian when Henry did not answer. Agian Henry did not answer, could not answer. Clark ran toward him and picked him up by his shirt and held him eye to eye off the ground.

"I asked you a question dambit". Clark stated. This caused henry to break to tears, all tears nothing else. His mind could not think and his mouth could not form words. This made Clark even more angry at this man. He wanted to badly to kill him, more then that cop he had met years before, phalen. Clark could not controle himself and brought his fist back to punch the guy, but was stopped when his father's voice pulled him out of his angry rage.

"Clark, son ..dont kill him". Jonathon said lowly. It sounded as if he was choking. Clark hoped that he wasnt choking on blood or something. Clark made his way back to his father's side.

"Dad, dont move. Mom's called 9-1-1 ...everything is going to be fine". Clark informed his father. Clark knew everything wasnt going to be fine. He didnt know why ..but he had a feeling. A bad feeling that made him sick to his stomach, but he had to keep hope. His father had always taught him that. 'Everything is going to be fine' he repeated over and over to himself in his head. Moments later Martha came running into the house with aunt Carey followed by three men in black the ambulence outfits.

"How long has be been conscience?". One of the EMS men asked clark.

"He's been in and out". Clark informed them. Quickly the men got Jonathon onto a stretcher. He had finially passed out or went into Coma right before them.

"Where are you taking him ...were not from around here". Martha asked them when they got outside the house and by the EMS.

"Clyde Public City Hospital. Its at 241 Race street about 2 miles down from Clyde High School". The EMS driver told them as he got into the EMS, turned on the siren and took off. Quickly Clark and Martha ran to there truck to try and follow the EMS ..but they knew that wasnt possiable. When in the car Clark started thinking, thinking about Henry. They had not asked how it had happened so Clark had not told them. He had completely forgot about Henry up untill that moment.

Clark and Martha both Practically Supersped into the hospital from the car. When inside the woman directed them to a waiting area. There was a doctor waiting to question them.

"Hello im doctor whrite ..are you Martha Kent?". The young, tall doctor asked. Martha nodded as she cought her breath.

"Yes, and this is my son Clark". Martha informed him. The doctor nodded at Clark.

"I have some questions, how exaclly did this happen?". The doctor asked. Martha looked up at clark, she knew her son was the only one who really knew the full true story.

"My dad and Uncle got into a fight. I guess things got carried away and my uncle pulled out a gun ..that's when he shot him". Clark told him. The docter quickly jotted down some notes.

"Does your father have any cancer, diseases or heart problomes?". He asked. Clark dreaded this question. Even though he told it to himself ...that was in his head. Saying it and thinking it was two major different situations.

"He recently had a heart attack". Martha told the doctor. He looked up quickly.

"How recent exactly?". He asked. Concern behind his eye's that he tried to hide.

"A couple month ...5 month next Friday exactly". Martha said. The docter looked at the floor then into Clarks eye's. Clark could see through this man without his x-ray vision. He knew that it wasnt good.

"You say your uncle shot him?". Doctor Whrite asked. Clark nodded unable to speak. "It doesnt show any asultant on the paper".

"What do you mean?". Clark asked confused.

"They didnt take your Uncle in ..he's still out in public!". The doctor said. Martha looked up at Clark.

Lex drove back towards his huge Mansion in smallville. He was still very drunk and could feel the effects from the drinks that he had. Lex pulled the car over. He was the only car on that highway for what seemed like miles and miles. He put the car in Park and rested his head in his hands Then looked up, at the bridge ahead of him.

'Just do it'. He told himself. He wanted to badly to just end it all. End his father, End the critics, End his life. He continued looking at that bridge.

"I was supose to die that day". Lex said outloud to himself. "Why did He save me?".

"Because i was supose to". He heard Clark say. Lex looked to his right to the passanger seat. There sat Clark. Lex was very drunk and knew that the Clark that he was seeing was not real.

"Your not real". Lex said as he looked out his side window.

"You can see me cant you?". The Clark asked him. Lex laughed.

"I should have died that day ...you had no right to save me". Lex stated. He sounded angry.

"There is a reason for everything. The reason i was sitting on that bridge was because i was ment to save you!". The figure answered. Lex looked at him from head to toe.

"Well you shouldnt have. I would have been just as happy dead as i am alive". Lex told him. Clark shook his head.

"No, you cant be happy when your dead. when your dead ..your just dead". Clark informed him.

"Its got to be better then this. You cant feel and you have nothing to fear". Lex said as he looked at his hands.

"Its not as good as you would think, beleive me". Clark told him. Lex squinted his eye's at him.

"What do you mean?". He asked. Clark grinned.

"I think you know, you have always known". The image of Clark told him. Lex looked back at his hands. What had he known?. He was confused.

"I dont know what your talking about". Lex stated.

"You remember. Think back hard to September 13, 2003". The imagined image told Lex. Lex seemed to try to recall the date and memories.

"I was in Belle Reive then ..i cant remember because my Father took away all of those memeories". Lex told him. Clark shook his head.

"There still in there Lex. There just barried Deep down in there. But there still there". Clark stated.

"No there not Clark, you cant recover what is not there". Lex told Clark who seemed the just not understand.

"I think you know that is not true. A memory can be triggered by a familure place, smell, word or anything". Clark told the confused man.

"I dont beleive you". Lex said.

"You will". Clark replyed.

"But you dont get it ...your not real. Your not here. You cant do anything". Lex stated.

'True, im not real and i cant do anything to you". Clark said. "But i can guide your path to answer's ...thats why im here."

"Are you serious about this?". Lex asked.

"The realy question is are you ready for the truth". Clark asked in return. Lex nodded. "Okay, well then lets get going".

"Where?". Lex asked him. Clark sat back in his seat.

"Back to where it all started". Clark aswered as he snapped his seat belt.

Clark and Martha sat in the waiting room. It had been hours, or well at least it seemed that way. Jonathon had been taken into surgery. Doctor Whrite had told them that the shot wound was bad. Really bad. Clark did not want to give up hope though, he wouldnt allow himself to. Martha seeing that her son was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders right now grabbed her sons hand to remind him that she was there. Finially the doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Clark ..Martha". Doctor Whrite asked.

"Yes ..how is he?". Martha asked. The doctor looked down at his hands, he hated this.

"The opperation was hard. Im suprised he made it through it". The doctor said, he so badly wanted to tell this boy that his dad was going to be fine and out of the hospital in a couple of days, good as new.

"My dad is tough". Clark said, letting a small smile come over his face. It faded when Clark noticed that the doctor was not smiling and seemed even more sad or depressed.

"Your dad doesnt have much longer left". He said, getting it out as fast as possiable.

"What?". Clark asked in disbeleife.

"The bullet punctured the opposite side from where the heart attack occured. That was the only side that was keeping him alive, he only had a year to live. The bullet completely tore through it". The doctor stated. "He's living off what oxygen was left from before right now".

"Oh my god". Martha said bringing her hands up to her face as the tear's started dropping. She backed up and fell into one of the seats behind her. Clark stood there, holding back the tear's trying to be strong.

"He is concience, he asked to see you two. Only one at a time". The doctor said. He wanted them to hurry so they had a chance to say there last good bye's. Clark walked over to where his mom sat.

"Mom you go first ...i can wait a few minutes". Clark said. Martha somehow found the strenght to look up at her son. Looking into them eye's gave her the strength that she need to stand up and walk into that room. She layed a hand on Clarks chest and looked at his face for seconds before walking toward the room, followed by the doctor.

"Only a few minutes please, Hurry". The doctor told Martha. He badly wanted this boy to see his father one last time. He shut the door and to leave Martha and Jonathon alone.

"Hunny". Jonathon Whispered. Martha walked over to him and grabbed his hand and squeazed it.

"Oh Jonathon". Martha said as he ran a tear covered hand over his face.

"Martha, i love you so much ...i dont want to leave". Jonathon said. It was almost as if he wasnt going to die, it didnt seem possiable ..he was talking and completing sentances ..how could this man infront of her be dieing.

"I know you dont. I dont want you to worry about me or Clark ...were going to fine". Martha said as she swallowed loudly. She didnt feel like she was going to be fine.

"Take care of our son, protect him. He doesnt know how much he needs to be protected". Jonathon begged her. Martha nodded.

"I promise". She said. She ran her hand from his face, across his shoulders and down his arm to his hand which she held with both hands. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

"I love you". She said as a tear fell down her face. Jonathon felt the tear's welling up in his eye's as well. He turned his head to take a last long look at his beautiful wife.

"And i love you Martha Kent". Jonathon Replyed as the tear started roling down his face. He didnt have the strenght to bring his hand to his face and wipe it away ..he just let it role down his cheek and down his kneck, paying no attention to it. Martha didnt know what to say, neither did Jonathon. They just looked into each other's eye's. The look on there faces spoke a million words.

"Im sorry, but your time is up". Dr. Whrite said as he poked his head in the door. He wanted Clark to see his father very badly. Martha looked down at there entagled hands. She didnt want to seporate them, knowing that was the last touch they would ever have. Agian she looked into his eye's.

"Take care of our son, He is going to do great things some day". Jonathon said. Martha was biting her lip to keep from screaming out. She softly nodded and finially somehow found it in her to remove her hand from Jonathon's. She took 3 steps back and gave him a last look. She then turned and walked out the door. She knew that was the last time she would ever see her husband alive. When outside she ran to Clarks arms and fell into them, they were the only thing keeping her upright. She knew she had to be strong infront of jonathon ..but now she could let it all out. Clark hugged her and held her close to him as he rested his head ontop of her's. He was not going to let himself cry. He had promised himself he would not cry.

"Its your turn". Dr. Whrite told clark. Martha stepped out of her son's embrace. She was amazed at how strong he looked at that moment, giving the situation they were in. He looked like a man of steel. Clark folowed the doctor to his father's room. Clark walked into the room, trying not to make eye contact. He knew that if he did he would cry. When he heard the door close and knew he was alone with his father, he looked at him.

"Son". Jonathon said. "Come here". Clark did as he was told and walked over to where his dad lay dieing.

"Dad, im so sorry i didnt get there in time". Clark said. Jonathon was half expecting it.

"Dont you blaime yourself for this Clark, please dont blaime yourself. Its to late to take back anything now ...whats done is done". Jonathon said. Hearing those words almost brought Clark to tear's ...yet he was still strong.

"Dad this doesnt feel real". Clark said as he stood beside his father's bed, still not looking him in the eye's. Jonathon moved his hand close enouph to grab Clarks ...it hurt so much to do it ..but he had to. Clark gasped as he felt his father's touch.

"Clark be strong, be strong for me". Jonathon told his son.

"Dad im trying ...but its so hard". Clark stated. Jonathon felt his lip start to tremble.

"Son, there are going to be hard time in your life. This is just the begginning. You have to always be strong". Jonathon advised his son. He felt as if he was throwing all this stuff at his son much to fast, but time was at its limit. Clark could only nod.

"Then why dont you fight dad". Clark begged. He wanted this to all not be real, to all just go away. It didnt look like that was going to be happening.

"Clark i cant fight any long ...you can". Jonathon told his son. Clark made eye contact with him for the first time

"Your the strongest person i know dad ...your a ..a ..your a superman". Clark told him trying to find the right words as he gripped his father's hand even harder for support and comfort.

"Clark, take care of your mother. She needs you real bad". Jonathon told his son. Clark nodded. "I want you to be great, not good ...great. As great at i know you will be. You have your whole life ahead of you son".

"I will make you proud". Clark stated. Jonathon seemed to smile as a tear fell down his face.

"You already have son". Jonathon said proudly. Clark was agian at a loss for words, all he could do was hold his father's hand untill he was ready to leave. Jonathon was holding on as long as possiable. He knew that he only had seconds, maybe a few minutes left but he knew he could not leave infront of his son. Things started facing through his mind. What if Clark goes after henry? What if they loose the farm? What if Clark turns to Red Kryptonite?. It was all things that Jonathon always knew would be the last things that he though of before his death. Expirencing them was heart wrenching. He begged for the doctor to come drag Clark away before he died.

"Excuse me, but i think that Jonathon needs to ...rest". The doctor said as he walked into the room. Clark knew exactly what the doctor ment by rest.

"Is it okay of i stay with him untill he falls asleep?". Clark asked. It was as if they were talking in code for 'death'.

"Im sorry, Hospital rules". Doctor Whrite said. Clark started to look upset.

"Son, please i dont want you to be here when it happens". Jonathon begged. Clark looked at his father knowing that it was best. Best for jonathon, martha and for Clark himself.

Finially after the doctor had grabbed clarks arm he had given up and decided to leave the room. He with all his heart just wanted to run back to his father and hug him. Kind of like when he was a little kid in first grade. He remembered back when his parents would try to get him on the bus but he was afriad to leave them because he was afriad that they wouldnt be there when he got back. Exept now he knew that his father wouldnt be there when he got back.

"Son, talk to Lex. I think you both need each other right now". Jonathon told Clark. Clark stopped and turned back to his father and forced on a smile.

"I will". Clark said.

"Clark". Jonathon whispered weakly. "I love you son".

"I know, and i love you". Clark said in return. He looked as his father. He rememered a conversation that he had with whitney freshman year. They were out on the basketball court and whitney said how he didnt want his last memory of his father to be of a sick old man laying dieing in a hospital bed. Clark now understood completely, maybe even more then he wanted to. Clark mouthed the word 'dad' one last time and walked out of the room.

Outside the room Clark ran up to his mother and let the tears fall. Even though he had promised himself that he would not cry ...he now was crying like a baby. He had not cried like this since Alicia had died. He remembered how that night he stayed up the whole night crying. He fell into his mother's arms. He drowned out his screaming in his mother's shoulder. Martha held him like she had when he was a little boy and had fell down and scraped his knee. She just hoped that now, one day Clark would be able to get back up.

Jonathon lay in his bed alone as the doctor walked back in. The doctor had on his face a fake smile which Jonathon could see was obviously forced on and fake.

"Good boy you have there". The doctor said as he took Jonathon's blood pressure and tried to strike up a conversation. Even though he knew the more that jonathon talked, the more minutes it took away from his life.

"Yeah ..i guess so. Someday he is really going to be somebody you know". Jonathon said weekly. His voice had went from powerful and strong to week and confused in just a matter of minutes.

"Blood pressure is going down quick". Dr. Whrite stated. Jonathon took that in almost as if he already knew it.

"How long?". Jonathon asked.

"How long for what?". The doctor asked, knowing already what Jonathon was talking about but still deciding the play stupid.

"How long untill i die?". Jonathon said. The doctor seemed to now want to answer that questions.

"About two minutes". The doctor said. Jonathon was not ready to hear that. He guessed that he would have to be. It wasnt like he had another chance. "Im sorry".

"Can you do me a favor doc?". Jonathon asked. When Doctor Whrite nodded Jonathon continued. "When i get ready to go, let me go".

"We cant ..its a hospital rule". Dr. Whrite stated.

"Please". Jonathon begged. Doctor whrite looked out the window and walked over to the other side of Jonathon's bed.

"When your heart stops, this machine automatically notifys us and try's to restart your heart". He told Mr. Kent as he flipped the switch off.

"Thank you". Jonathon told the man as he walked out of the room.

Jonathon now had time to recall everything in his life. It was true that before you die everything that happens in your life runs across your mind like a movie screen. Every memory from his own birthday's to Clark and Martha's, Lex showing up in smallville, Clark and pete playing when they were kids, His and Martha's wedding, The day that Clark came into there lives and then it all went black.

Lex and the imageinary image of Clark, or at least lex hoped it was that and not him loosing his mind agian, pulled into a driveway of a large mansion. It was not as large as Lex's mansion but it was still pretty big. Lex looked over at Clark after taking in the image infront of him.

"What is this?". Lex asked. He did not understand how this would help him out in any way possiable.

"This is what you have been searching for". Clark stated as he got out of the car carrying a black bag, followed by lex. Lex noticed the bag but decided to not pay attention to it. He started walking toward the front door.

"Isnt this called Breaking and Entering?". Lex stated more then asked. Clark didnt even knock on the door, he just opened it.

"Dont worry, no one lives here anymore". Clark told him. Lex cautionally followed Clark into the mansion.

"Why are we here?". Lex asked. He was still confused as to why he had been forced to drive all the way to this place.

"I brought you here because its time for you to know the truth!". Clark stated angrly. Lex followed Clark into a back room with a large window in the wall facing a long driveway with statues in the middle and a waterfall.

"What truth, i still dont understand what you are trying to tell me". Lex said. Clark laughed histarically.

"You still dont get it do you"?. Clark asked histarical. Lex just through his hands up in defeat. He thought that Lex would have put two and two together by now. "You were here before ... with Morgan edge, and me". Clark added.

"I dont remember this place". Lex stated agian. Clark grinned.

"I know, but you will in a few minutes". Clark told him. Lex squinted his eye's at Clark.

"I must really be drunk, this seems so real". Lex said looking around, taking in the place. For some reason he had a feeling of Daja Vuo. Like he had been there before.

"Its not the alcohol Lex, it will all come together". Clark said. He took a few steps closer to Lex. Clark pulled a gun out of the bag he had been carrying. "Here take this".

"Are you crazy, i think i know when im being set up". Lex told him. Clark looked at him as if he was dumb.

"If im not real, how could i set you up?". Clark asked him. Lex paused then took the gun slowly from Clarks hand. Clark sygnaled for Lex to follow him. "Come here".

"What are you doing". Lex asked him as Clark lay down infront of the large window. Lex stood over him with the gun. Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper and handed it up to Lex.

"Read it". Clark informed him. "When you get to line 5 point the gun at me".

"Are you crazy?". Lex asked him.

"Do you want me to answer that?". Clark asked sarcastically. Lex finially looked satisfied and unfolded the paper and began to read it from line one. He looks at the paper and starts to read it.

"Your in one this to, Clark?. Youre in on this too huh?". Lex read. Clark cluches his stomach, Lex thought that it actually looked real. 'guess i will just have to act along witht his'. he thought.

"No, Lex. It's not what you think". Clark said weakly as close as possiable to as the original version. Clark gets on his knee's and act's as if he is getting punched in the face. Lex looks at the paper and see's that he is to shoot a bullet out the window as if shooting someone while thinking about morgan edge. Lex does so, feeling very awkward.

"Thank you". Clark says weakly. Lex does as it says and lowers the gun.

"Dont thank me Clark". Lex says as Clarks walks toward him. "Your part of this to ..i have to kill you to". He then points the gun at Clark who lays on the ground strugling to get away from Lex.

"You think that you can just slither away from me Clark?". Lex asked as he lost his place where he was reading from.

"Lex, im your friend. I would never do anything to hurt you". Clarks says as he continues to try to crawl away from Lex.

"What'd you dodid you betray Edge too? _Clark rolls over_ Is that why he beat you to a pulp?". Lex asked as he points the gun at Clark.

"Tell me Clark! What's the price of a Judas kiss these days!". Lex asked. Clark then Reached up and grabbed Lex's hand.

"REMEMBER". Clark yelled. Lex grabbed his head and fell to the floor in agony. He screamed and moaned.

"CLARRRRRKKK". Lex begged but no one answered. Then the memories return ...it was like a program being reloaded into a computer. Lex held his head as all the memories came back ..slowly but he remembered them all. Seconds later Lex fell to the ground on his stomach and tried to catch his breath. His head was still pounding from the massive headache that he had just expirenced ...but still he managed to get up.

"Oh my god, i remember ..you stopped the car and ...". Lex said as he turned around to tell Clark. But Clark was not there, Lex was alone in the room.

'where did he go?'. Lex asked himself. He screamed. "HELLO". No answer.

Clark and Martha walked into there house, they had never been so happy to be home in there whole life. The happyness only lasted for a second at the most, then all happyness for miles around was gone.

"Good to be home isnt it?". Martha asked trying to be cheerful. Clark didnt show any facial expression.

"mhh". Was the only thing Martha got out of Clark since they had left the hospital that day, He had not even said a whole sentance. Clark walked into the living room where he had heard the TV on.

"Lana". Clark said as he seen her sitting on the coutch with a bag of dorito chips watching tv. She stood and looked at him.

"Oh My God, Clark". She said as she ran to her and hugged him. Martha had called her Late last night and told her about what had happened. They had drove home as fast as possiable from then. They were sending Jonathon's body by plain. They figured that by now it was already at the Smallville Funeral Home.

"Lana, you should really be getting home". Clark said. He didnt really want to be around Lana right now. Or anyone for that matter. He knew that with Lana around it would just make it worse because she would want to talk about it. It was times like this that Clark wished he could just run, run to some distant place where no one would find him.

"Yeah, i better get going". said lana. She knew what Clark was thinking. 'he just wants to be alone'. she knew. She grabbed her off the stair's. Lana then walked over to Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'im here for you clark'. she told him in his ear and then walked out of the house. Clark did not move a muscle. Clark had to get out of that house. Even being there for that small amount of time brought back so many painful memories. He wanted to go to his loft. He made his way through the kitchen and out to the barn. He climbed the stair's to find a familure looking face.

"Pete?". Clark stated as he saw his friend standing by the Barn window in his loft. Pete looked at him, Clark seemed to smile for a second. "Oh my god pete, what are you doing here?".

"I heard about your ..what happened". Pete stated. He didnt want to say 'your dad dieing'. He knew his friend was emotional at times like these. Clark nodded then looked at the floor. Pete noticed his friends sudden change in mood and pulled him into a huge long hug.

"You want to talk?". Pete asked him. He knew that Clark was more confortable talking with him about stuff then lana, chloe, or his parents. He couldnt talk to lana or chloe about his secrete so pete was the only one who could really understand.

"About what?. There's nothing to talk about". Clark said as he made his way past Pete to his coutch to sit down. Pete turned and followed Clark. He sat down on the table infront of the coutch where clark sat.

"Talking about it helps". Pete stated. Clark looked out the window at the beautiful deep blue kansas sky. The kind of sky you can only see out in the country.

"It just doesnt feel real". Clark told him. Pete now moved from the table to sitting on the coutch. Pete still had both his parents and couldnt exactly relate, but in a way he could.

"I know. When my parents divorced it felt like a dream. Not real, like any minute i was going to wake up, be back here in Smallville and hanging out at the talon with all you guys". Pete said pooring his heart out. "Then it sank in that it wasnt a dream and it became a reality".

"I dont want this to become a reality Pete". Clark said. "If it does, i dont think that i can handle it".

"Your stronger then you think Clark". Pete informed him. Clark never game himself enough credit.

"No pete, im not". Clark said. Pete put a arm around his friends shoulder. "I wasnt strong enough or fast enough to stop that bullet".

"Clark, dont you dare blaim yourself for this". Pete told him. He was suprised that he had not seen this coming, it was all Clark did was beat himself up about everything. "Not everything bad that happens is because of you".

"It hurts so bad, i just want it to stop". Clark stated. Pete suddenly looked worried.

"Your not thinking about doing anything stupid are you?". Pete asked scard. He knew what Clark did when he felt like this.

"Pete, i cant even think right now". Clark said as he let his head rest in hands and covered his eye's. Pete could feel his back start moving and his lungs quickly expanding and compressing. He seen a tear role down Clarks face to even though Clark was trying to cover it up. Pete patted Clarks back.

"Its alright man". Pete said. "Its alright".

Clark walked out of his barn. Pete had left about an hour ago, but Clark stayed in his loft. He wanted to feel his fortress of Solitude like it felt when he was a little child. He seen his mother walking out of the house.

"Mom, where are you going?". Clark asked. Martha seemed somewhat amazed to here her son's voice, with actual words. She missed that voice more then anything, except one thing right now.

"Funeral home just called, i have to go make preparations for the funeral". Martha told him. Clark looked back at the barn as if he had not even heard what she had said. He was trying to find something that he could fix or maybe break and fix just to have something to do.

"Pete's in town". Clark told her as they walked toward the Truck. Martha smiled.

"That's good to hear". She said. "You should probably be getting back inside, im waiting for a call so could you take a message for me?". She asked.

"Yeah, sure thing". Clark answered. He turned and walked back in the house. She was happy that it seemed like she was getting her little Clark back, That or he was in a serious denial. As much as Martha wanted her son back, deep down she knew that he had a little bit of Denial going on.

Lex sat in his Office thinking about things. Mostly about the memories that he had just recovered. He was lost. Lost somewhere between hating Clark for not telling him and Wanting Clark to come cry on his shoulder. Over and Over the the memory of Clark pushing him out of the way and stopping the car, then pushing it backward 30 feet.

"Clark". Lex said out loud. "Why couldn't you just tell me".

"Tell you what?". Lex heard his father say. Lex looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?". Lex asked. Lionel walked over to where Lex sat and took a seat on the corner of his desk.

"What, i cant stop by and say hi". Lionel questioned. Lex turned his head to the side and stared at his father, as if trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Dad, you live on the other side of the country. That's not stopping by and saying hi". Lex stated. "Why are you really here?".

"I have a proposal for you". Lionel offered. Lex literally had to laugh at that.

"I don't know if you have noticed dad, but every time you offer me something i end up either close to dead or with a concussion". said Lex. "I think i will have to pass".

"You don't even know what it is though". Lionel told his naive son. Lex stood and walked over to where Lionel stood.

"I don't want to know". Lex said as he poured and took a sip of his drink. Lionel stood serious now.

"I want you to take over luthorcorp". Lionel said before his son could stop him. Lex almost dropped his drink.

"You what?". He asked. Lionel walked over to where lex stood beside the fire place.

"Im ready to retire. I want you to take my place as head executive of Luthorcorp. For all i care you can change the name to LexCorp, sell it, or hell burn it down for all I care". Lionel stated. Lex was still speechless and in disbelief.

"You must be crazy. Luthorcorp is your life". Lex said. Every since Lex could remember his father had been obsessed with working and luthorcorp. It was what had split up the family it seemed.

"Maybe my life just isn't what it use to be". Lionel told him. Lex eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?". He asked, usually he could see right through his father but today it was as if a haze had came over him.

"Im uh ...I have a serious condition ..possible and most likely Deathly". Lionel told his son. Lex felt his heart speed up.

"What do you have?". Lex said. Lionel could hear the fear in his voice, he wasn't use to hearing it from his son.

"Its uh ...its Cancer. Different from last time". Lionel told his son. Lex stumbled backward and fell into his chair behind him.

"How long?". Lex asked not wanting to know the answer but needing to.

"The doctor's are not sure. I just found out yesterday". Lionel stated. "The doctors say that they caught it in a really late stage, it doesn't look good". Lex took that as a knife though he chest.

"What are you going to do". Lex asked him. Lionel wanted to just run up and hug his son, kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, what right did he have to try to take Lex back now, after everything.

"I have to get back to New York, my lawyer and i are making my will tonight". said Lionel. Lex again ran a hand over his shiny bald head. "Then im probably going to go and uhm take a break for a uh while".

"Why did you come here to tell me this". Lex asked as he stood angrily. He knew his father was trying to tell him that this was goodbye in a more subtle way. He was angry that his father would come to see him to lay this on him.

"I just wanted to say ..". Lionel started to say but could not finish his sentance. Lex through his hands up in anger.

"To tell me what dad? huh? To tell me what?". Lex screamed. Lionel turned to where lex not stood.

"TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU". Lionel yelled. Lex's chest seemed to heave up and down as all the anger in him seemed to calm.

"To tell me what?". He asked again in disbelief. He just could not believe the words that he had just now heard.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you and that im sorry". Lionel said. Lex walked closer to his father and lowered his voice.

"Sorry?. Sorry for what?. Making me hate myself, Making you hate me all those years, Making me hate seeing daylight knowing that you will be there or Making me wish that I would die?". Lex asked. "Which one is it...dad?".

"Im just sorry that It took me this long". Lionel told his son. Lex nodded.

"So now your going to walk out that door and go to your deathbed thinking that everything is alright". Lex said. "To late, damage has already been done".

"Im sorry". Lionel said as he turned to leave. As he walked toward the door he couldn't help himself. "Lex, if I had been a better dad do you think that things would have been different?".

Lex did not answer, He just stared at the man before him. Lionel eventually got it into his head that Lex wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Goodbye, son". Lionel said, with that he walked out the door leaving lex in his office in a emotional turmoil

Lex pulled his car into the Kents driveway. He had heard that they had come home early from the trip but had not been told why. He figured it probably had something to do with Clark or Martha worrying about Lana being left alone at there house. Lex started to get out of his car, then stopped. He did not know what to say. Usually at a time like this he would have planned it out so it would go smooth but this time he hadn't. He sighed and then got out of his car and walked up to the Kents door. Before he could knock on it Clark opened it and almost ran right into Lex.

"What are you doing here?". Clark asked as he brushed past Lex and down the steps. Lex turned and followed him.

"I really need to talk to you". Lex stated. Clark stopped and through his arms up in frustration

"Really? Because last time I talked to you, you made it quite clear that you didnt want to talk to me". Clark yelled. He couldn't believe that Lex would do all that to him and then come back wanting to be friends again.

"Clark I am so sorry". Lex said Blankly. Clark grinned madly.

"Are you now?". He asked as he walked back over to the steps and sat down in front of his house.

"Clark I have so much to tell you". Lex stated. "Please Clark, listen".

Clark for some reason, which he did not know, felt pity for Lex and that moment. He did not want to take Lex back as a friend. Mostly because Lex went behind his back and followed him on this trip, Listening in on his and his Fathers conversation and just because Lex was Lex.

"Fine, I'll listen". Clark told him. "But I cant promise much".

"First off Clark". Lex started then paused. He tried again. "First off ...I know!". Clark looked panicked.

"Know what? What are you talking about?". Clark asked him. He was afraid of the answer.

"I know, your secrete". Lex said. "I know about your powers, the strength, speed and I can not even imagine what else there is". Lex's mind had just wondered about what else there was that Clark could do.

"I don't know what your talking about". Clark faked. He, himself, even know that it was not that good of a coverup. It was a line that criminals used when they were being interrogated for a crime by a cop.

"Clark, don't place stupid with me". Lex told him. "Your secrete is safe with me". Clark wanted to believe Lex, but out of all the times Lex had went behind his back ...why believe him now?

"Why should I believe you". Clark asked. He knew that he was practically telling Lex 'hey im an alien and oh yeah by the way kryptonite, also known as meter rocks, can kill me'.

"Because I have done some thinking". Lex told him. Clark rolled his eye's.

"Well there's a good reason". Clark joked. Lex gave him a look that said 'im trying to be serious here'. Clark straitened up.

"If I was in your situation I wouldn't have trusted me either". Lex stated. "I have decided to take my life back into my own hands and stop trying to take care of number 1 ...starting with my father".

"Why your father?". Clark asked. He continued. "What happened".

"My father came to me". Lex said as he walked over to where Clark was and took a seat on the steps as well. "He has cancer, he doesn't have much longer left. He came to say goodbye".

"How much longer does he have left?". Clark asked. Lex looked at his hands.

"I had some people take a look at his Medical Record last night and from what it looks like it looks like it will be a miracle if he makes it through today".

Clark moved his attention from the ground up to Lex. He knew that even at a time like this he would have to be there for his friend. Part of him wasn't even mad anymore about Lex finding out the secrete. Clark was ready for Lex to know.

"Im sorry, I know how you feel". Clark said as he put a hand on Lex's shoulder trying to comfurt him. Lex looked at Clark confused.

"What do you mean?". Lex asked, this time being his turn to be confused.

"Dad was shot". Clark said. Lex looked stunned.

"Is he Okay? What happened?". Lex asked again. Clark let out a heavy sigh.

"No, he's ...uhm ...he's dead". Clark said. It felt like he was admitting it to himself more then telling Lex. Lex not knowing if it was right but feeling the need to, reached over and pulled Clark into a big hug. He felt Clark let out a heavy breath as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and Heard Clark start crying.

"Its okay Clark". Lex said. He felt a tear run down his own face. He could not decide if it was because Clark was crying or if it was because he knew his own father was dying.

Lex sat in his office surfing through the channels on his tv. He tried to watch one of his DVD's but since there was a trillion of them he could not choose. He sat up and put his head in his hands.

"Mr. Luthor". He heard a voice behind him say. "There is a man on the phone who wishes to talk with you". Lex stood and walked over to his desk where his phone sat. Usually it would ring directly into his room, but he was looking for some peace and quite today ..looked like it was not going to happen.

"Yeah". Lex said annoyed. He wasn't looking to talk to anyone today. Since it wasn't Clark he knew it was probably one of his business partner's looking for a handout.

"Mr. Luther Im sorry to inform you that". The voice paused. Lex dreaded the words. "That your father passed away at 5:38 this afternoon. Lex could not speak. He felt his heart sink and the pain start flowing.

"How? What happened?". Lex asked. The man paused before speaking again.

"He came in last night and it was not looking good then. We ran some more tests and when we came back to his room to check on him he had passed. Im guessing it was his organ's failing but we wont know for sure until an autopsy is done". The man informed him. Lex put his hand up to his mouth and nodded, even though the man on the other line could not see him.

"Uhm thank you". Lex said. He was not sure if thank you was the right words but it was the only thing. What do you say to something like that anyways? Lex hung up the phone and leaned on his desk for a second trying to catch his breath and let the information register in his brain. He walked over to the chair where his coat was and put it on then walked out the huge double door's. He knew where he had to go.

Clark was in the kitchen cutting himself a piece of his mother's great apple pie. Nothing put a bigger smile on his face then one of his mom's hot fresh out of the oven apple pies ...well maybe some things, But he knew Lana would never do any of them. He looked out through the screen on the kitchen door and seen Lex standing leaning on his silver porch. He looked to be talking to himself.

Clark put the pie into the refrigerator and walked out to where Lex stood talking to himself.

"Lex". Clark said, startling Lex. "What are you doing here?". He asked with the famous Kent smile on his face.

"My father died". Lex said blankly as he stared our at the pasture filled with grazing cows. Clark took a step closer to his hurt friend.

"Oh Lex". He stated. "Im so sorry". Lex shrugged, which from the depressed look on his face Clark was not expecting. He was more expecting Lex to choke up and cry.

"Bound to happen sooner or later". Said Lex. "Right?".

"I guess. We all die eventually don't we?". Clark asked him. Lex now looked Clark in his eyes. Almost looking through them.

"Not you Clark". Lex told him. Clark looked confused. "Your going to live on forever". Lex was not starting to get cryptic and freak Clark out.

"Lex, eventually I am going to die. I don't know when ..but everything ends". Clark stated. He seen lex's chin and lips shribble up, but still no tears.

"Well they shouldn't". Lex said sounding like a 4 year old who had just lost a war with his mom and had to clean his room.

"I know Lex but ...". Clark was cut of by Lex.

"Why did he have to die?". Lex asked as he turned and put his elbows on his car and cried. He couldn't stand for Clark to see him cry like this. Clark immediately walked over and put a supportive hand on Lex's back and rubbed it in a circular motion.

"I've been asking myself that Lately". Clark said. "Tomorrow is my father's funeral and it still seems like he is coming back. But I know that tomorrow Is going to be the hardest part ...Actually having to say goodbye and knowing there was so much I didn't get to say and he didn't get to say".

"At least you got to se goodbye and that you loved him". Lex said as he dried his tears.

"You did to". Clark told him. Lex shook his head.

"No I didn't". He stated. "When he came to my mansion to told him to get out ...I didnt say goodbye and now his funeral is the day after tomorrow and it looks like im not going to".

"You'll get a chance ..the day after tomorrow ". Clark informed him. "You just have to be able to say it".

"I shouldn't be laying all my problems on you ...your dads funeral is tomorrow and you don't need to be hearing this!". Lex stated.

"Your going ...aren't you?". Clark asked him. Lex smiled.

"Of course, how could I miss it". Lex said. Clark nodded and looked back at his house.

"Mom just got done baking a pie if you want some. Still warm". Clark offered. Lex took a big whiff of the air.

"I know I smelled it two miles away". Lex stated. Clark laughed. "But im going to have to pass. I got to get going".

"Well I will see you tomorrow at 1 p.m. then". Clark said as Lex got into his car and backed out of his driveway. Clark sighed, but knew the worse was still to come. He turned, remembering the pie waiting for him and made his way back to the kitchen.

Clark sat at the table eating his ceral and waiting for his mother to get ready for the funeral. He had gotten up early to do the chores and drive into town to get some of the things that he forgot to get the night before that his mother had sent him to town to get. When he seen Lex at the store though, he decided he would just come back. He was trying to avoide Lex as much as posiable since Lex found out about him and his powers. Martha walked down the stairs. She wore Black overcoat with a beautiful green dress on underneath and her hair up.

"Oh my god". Clark drooled. "You look great". Clark had not seen his mother like this since Lex's wedding.

"Thank you". Martha said. Clark got up to put his bowl in the sink but Martha stood infront of him. "You really need to learn how to tie a tie hunny".

"That's what I got you for". Clark stated. Martha smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. Clark was glad this was not going to be a dark and gloomy day like he thought it would be.

"If your ready we can leave now". Martha asked. "I have to stop in town to pick up some tools from Marshals". Clark nodded and walked toward the door to open it for her.

"Sure". Clark said. He was hoping that he could stall some. He really did not want to go through with this whole thing but it was to late to stall now.

'God, he's really taking this fine'. Martha though. 'Guess the worse is yet to come'.

Clark stood inside the funeral building. He was still in the main hallway, he was not yet ready to enter the Funeral room where the casket was. He mostly stood there greating people. So far it was mostly aunts, unkles, Jonathons friends, and other people Clark did not remember. Finally there was some faces he was happy to see.

"Hey Handsome". Chloe said as he walked toward Clark with Lana beside her. Clark seen Pete walking behind them. Clark forced on a smile.

"Hey guys". Clark said as Chloe pulled Clark into a huge hug, then Lana and Pete. Clark looked at Chloe from head to toe.

"Its been a while Farm boy!". Chloe stated. She was not use to seeing Clark in a suit and all dressed up. Lana was glad that it was not a plaid suit. Chloe had not seen Clark in so long and could not help but pick on him a little.

"Yeah I know To long". Clark said as he looked into chloe's big beautiful eyes. "So how is Metropilis?".

"Its Great ..im not pulling a 'Kal' if thats what you mean". Chloe said trying to get a laugh out of Clark. "Im going to be in smallville for a couple of weeks. For moral support and the best coffee on this side of Kansas". She looked at Lana who just blushed.

"Why didn't you tell us Pete was in town Clark?". Lana asked. As Pete took a step forward.

"Oh right, im sorry!. I guess with everything I just kind of forgot". Clark lied sort of. He would have told Chloe, but he had forgot. So that wasnt a lie. But he was just avoiding Lana. He was going through enouph pain and whenever Lana was around it just reminded him of an old fling that he could never have. Even though he didnt like her anymore, the freshman feelings were still there.

Just then Lex walked through the double doors wearing his usual Black suit and carrying a huge bundle of Flowers. Lana, chloe and pete noticed him. They had all heard about his father's death on the news and knew that Lex was probaly taking it hard, harder then Clark was. They all knew Lex wasnt to close with his father. Chloe remembered the time when she had the truth serum in her and she had confronted Lex and he had told her what he really wanted from his father, he wanted him to love him. Chloe could only imagine what Lex was going through.

"Well we're going to go talk to Mr. Kent". Lana said. Chloe and pete followed her into the Funeral room. Clark tried to pretend like he had not seen Lex enter.

"Clark". Lex said as he walked up to him. Clark turned and tried his best to looks suprised.

"Hey Lex". Clark stated. "How you holding up?".

"Im fine". Lex answered. "I should be asking your that".

"Im doing okay I guess". Clark lied. On the outside he looked fine, a little tried. But fine. On the inside though he felt tore up. Like a bomb had gone off inside his heart.

"Have you been in yet?". Lex asked, nodding toward the funeral room. Clark shook his had solemnly. "Want me to go in with you?".

"No, I should stay here and see everyone". Clark said. Lex could see right through him. He grabbed Clark's shoulder and pulled him toward the room. Clark started to refuse but gave in. Maybe having Lex there would be easyer. When Clark got close enough to the door to see the Casket, he stopped.

"Lex, I don't think I can do this". Clark said frantic. He took a few steps back, pulling Lex with him.

"Clark, its now or never". Lex told him. "Be strong for me". Clark nodded and tried it agian. When they got through the door Lex secretly thanked god that Clark had done it. Clark looked around and seen his mother in the corner talking to Lana and Chloe, Pete was sitting in a chair in the front row saving what looked like 5 seats for him, Lana, Chloe, Martha and Lex. The rest of the seats were already filled or mostly filled.

"What do I do?". Clark asked. Lex felt as if he was guiding a 5 year old through his first day of preschool. Lex motioned his hand toward where pete sat.

"Lex just go sit down". Lex stated as him and Clark made there way up the isle to where Pete sat. Lex took the last seen near the isle beside Clark. Clark sat between Lex and pete. Moments later Martha, lana and chloe made there way to there seats. Pete stood up to Let Martha sit next to her son and moved next to chloe. Clark looked up at the clock. It was 12:55 and Clark knew it wouldnt be long.

Martha looked over at her son and noticed the scard look on his face. She was not use to seeing it on her sons face. She reached over and put Clarks hand inside her's. Clark looked at her and noticed his mother's worried look. He forced a small smile on his face.

"Its okay". Martha said as she patted his hand. So far clark was trying to avoide looking at the casket but as he took his attention from his mother, he could a glimps of it. He coudlnt seen his fathers body though. He was Glad. The preacher walked in wearing his funeral clothing. He stood infront of the Casket for a moment to give everyone time to find a seat and get clalmed down. After there was quite in the room he began to talk. The words seemed to just flow through Clarks ear and out the other. He sat there trying to listen to the mans words, but it just would not happen.

"Would anyone like to say a couple words about Mr. Kent?". The man finailly asked as he looked at Martha. Martha stood and walked up to where the man stood, taking a look at Jonathon before hand. The Preacher stepped back. Martha began to talk.

"I have known Jonathon since my senior year of college". Martha paused to catch her breath and looked down at her hands. "Since the day I met him I knew that he was something special. Through it all, everything, he stood next to me. Even when I couldnt stand myself he pulled me up. He was the strongest man I knew and will ever know". Martha stopped as she felt tears welling up in her eye's. She looked to Clark for strenght to carey on, but he was sitting in his seat with his hands folded looking at the ground. Lex noticed Martha's glance and he elbowed Clark in the arm, directing Clarks attention back to his mother.

"What happened was tradjic and I can just hope that he is in peace". Martha ended her speach. She turned toward Jonathon and mouthed 'I love you' and went back to her seat. When no one else walked up Lex decided that he had to fill the silence. He stood and walked to where Martha had stood.

"Jonathon Kent was a good man". Lex said. He knew that sounded cheesy and would have to do better then that. "He was a good man because he accepted me. He took me in and let me become part of his family. He didnt judge me because of my father". He stopped at the mention of his father. He eventually continued. "He gave me this". Lex said as he pulled the compos out of his back pocket. "He told me it would guide me when I was lost". He walked over to Jonathon's casket and dropped the Compos in beside Jonathon. "I hope it will help you find your way as well". He walked back to his seat.

When he sat down he put his hand on Clarks knee and patted it, trying to bring Clark's attention back to this world. The whole funeral Clark looked as if he was in a different universe. Clark came back to reality and knew it was his turn. He stood and walked to the front of the room. He was nervious talking infront of all these people, but the fact that he was talking about this was even worse.

"My dad". Clarks voice cracked. He tried again. "My dad once told me that there was always going to be hard times in my life. That this was the beginning and no matter what you have to be strong!. But to find the words to describe this man is impossible. He was my father and I couldnt ask for a better one. Even after all this, he is still teaching me and will continue to. I think that there is one thing I hope we all learned from him, and that it to accept other. That is what made him special. He learned to accept people, even me. Adopting me was not an easy choice and it was never easy. But he didnt give up on me so dad". Clark said as he turned to his father, getting the first look at him that he had since that night. "I wont give up on you". Clark felt his lip start to tremble but he would not allow himself to cry, not now. Not infront of all these people. Clark made his way back to his seat.

The rest of the funeral went easy. After Clark spoke he seamed to be a little more calmer and his attention became better. He even quit shaking. The hard part was now over and the rest would be easy. Clark felt better and he felt free. Free for the first time in days ..maybe even weeks. It was over.

NEXT CHAP: lex confronting Clark/Lionels funeral

CHAP: Clark and Chloe talk & Lex talks w/ clark bout the funeral's being put behind and

END

Lex lay in his bed. He had not slept in what seemed like weeks and had went to bed as soon as he got home from Jonathon's funeral. Suddenly he was awaken by one of his house guards.

"Mr Luthor". He said loudly to wake up Lex. "Im sorry to awake you but Mr. Kent is on the phone".

"Okay, tell him im coming". Lex said as he sat up in bed and stretched. He didn't want to get out of bed. As far as he was concerned he could stay in bed all day. But he had informed the guards to always let Clarks call be forwarded to him. Lex walked down the hall and to his office.

"Clark". Lex asked. "What is it?".

"Sorry to wake you Lex". Clark stated. "Its just that mom wanted to know what time Lionels funeral was!".

"Ohh". Lex said. He had forgotten that the funeral was today. "Its at 2 today".

"Okay". Clark answered. "I guess I better get going".

"See you later". Lex told him. Clark hung up the phone, as did Lex. Lex ran a hand over his face, knowing that today was the day.

Lex sat inside the funeral home in the back row. So far the only people who had shown up to Lionel funeral was business men who more then likely hated his father, but came just for the publicity. Lex made sure that no one who wasn't on the guest list was aloud in. Lex heard someone walk up behind him. He turned and seen that it was Martha.

"Lex". Martha said as he walked around to where Lex sat and bent down to give him a hug. She always thought of Lex as one of her own children. She always had a soft spot for strays and being that Lex didn't have a mother and practically did not have a father she had to take him in.

"Did Clark come?". Lex asked as he pulled back. He hoped that he had come, he needed him here. He was there for Clark and he could only hope that Clark would do the same.

"Yes". Martha answered. "He's getting the flowers out of the car. Im going to go pay my respects".

Lex nodded. So far Martha was the first face he was happy to see. Lex walked back to his chair and sat down. It hurt, at Jonathon's funeral it was all people talking about good times with Jonathon and childhood memories. He took in the scene around him. At his father's funeral it was all business men talking about all the money that had been cheated out of my Lionel. Clark walked up behind Lex.

"Lex?". Clark asked as he seen the glare on lex's face. "Are you alright?". Clark felt stupid for asking if Lex was alright.

"Remember that one time in the loft?". Lex asked him. Clark looked confused.

"We had allot of times in the loft?". Clark stated. Being a teenage boy, to him that sounded all wrong in about 5 different ways.

"When we were talking about our fathers and I said kings would come to my fathers funeral ...friends would come to yours". Lex recapped. Clark searched his memory bank and finially remembered that conversation. Clark could see where this was going.

"Lex, I know this is hard but ...". Clark stated to say but Lex stopped him.

"Clark, please, don't try to make me feel better". Lex told his best friend, his only friend. "This is just something I need to get through on my own".

"Friends help!". said Clark. Lex continued staring ahead.

"Clark I know you want to help me". Lex stated. "But did you ever think that maybe you could help more by not helping?". Clark could not think of what to say. He was not expecting this from Lex. Anything but this.

"Lex I don't know what to say". Clark told him. "Im sorry". Lex immediately felt horrible.

"No, don't be". Lex now stood. "I have been edgy all day".

"I understand". Clark stated as he patted his friend on the back. Clark sat down beside Lex, eventually Martha joined them.

The funeral started. There was something different about this funeral. Clark could feel it. There was something in the air, and it was not love.

"Does anyone have anything to say?". The man asked as he stepped aside. Lex figured that he should have been the first to speak but Clark put his hand on him, holding him back and stood first. Clark was starting to feel as if he was a pro at this whole thing by now. He made his way to the front.

"Lionel Luthor". Clark started. Clark knew that this was a time where you were to told about all the good old memories ..but there was not any. He didn't want to lie, but for Lex he would do anything.. "There is allot to say about Lionel Luthor. He was a good man, deep down, he was a good man. I think he was misunderstood and no one really knew him. I never go to know him that well either but I know some one who wishes they would. I guess what im trying to say is that Lionel Luthor was not as bad as we all think". Clark made his way back to his seat. He knew that speach sucked, completely sucked. But he hoped it reached out to Lex.

Lex knew it was now his turn and walked past Clark and up to the podium. Clark seen something in his friends eyes ...they seemed almost deceiving. Lex just hoped he would not break down. He was not sure if he should go up there and pour his heart out or make up a whole story about how loving his father was. Lex decided that his father at least deserved a good name.

"My dad wasn't the best father out there But I guess he did his best. He made me the man I am today. He made me strong and taught my how to live in this world. There was allot of bad times but I guess you have to love your father even if you like them. I just hope that he knows that I love him as much as he loved me". Lex felt a knot growing and tightening in his throat and his stomach and his heart. It was tearing pain and it killed him deep down. Clark had never been so proud of his friend. He was proud that Lex finally found it in him to stand up and say it. He knew it was not to late for Lex to save the father/son relationship. Lex put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his seat. There was a applause. Clark stood up to give his friend a hug as he got back to his seat.

"Good job". Clark whispered into Lex's ear and patted him on the back. They parted and sat down to let everyone else speak of Lionel Luthor.

Clark stood in his mother's garden digging a whole for the new flower she had got from Lex the day before. Clark had not talked to Lex since the funeral and it had been almost a week. He was at pete's house when Lex stopped by. He hoped Lex was fine. It still was weird not having his father walking in and out of the house every 10 minutes and then his mom complaining about all the mud he tracked it. But he was getting use to it. He heard the stones in his driveway and turned around to see Chloe's red beetle pulling in the driveway.

"So how is smallville's finest farm boy?". Chloe asked as she got out of her car smiling that huge smile she always had painted on her face. Clark walked up to her and rested his chin on the shovel.

"Im holding up?". Clark stated. He looked at her from head to toe. She wore New clothes, New makeup and had a fresh haircut. She reminded him of the girls he seen back in Metropolis. "What is the special occasion?".

"I need to talk to you". Chloe said. She bit the bottom of her lip as Clark waited. "Im moving to Metropolis ...for ever."

"Oh". Clark said taken aback. "Well that is good ...I guess".

Chloe was not hoping for that answer. In her own little fantasy she hoped Clark would take her in his arms, hold her tight and beg her to not go. She wanted to be with Clark more and more.

"Actually ...". She stopped herself. She was never good with the hinting.

"What?. Come on tell me". Clark asked her. She let out a breath and decided not to let her pride get to her.

"Im not 100 sure if im going or not?". Chloe told him. Clark let a small smile cover his face for a split second. Then it was gone.

"It looks to me like you already decided". Clark said signaling to the new clothing, hair cut and sun glasses in her hair. "What's holding you back?"

"You". Chloe paused waiting for him to say something, anything. "Clark I just want you to know how much I love you. My whole life, well the past 3 years, I have done nothing more then just want you. I love you Clark and it's obvious you don't feel that way so im just going to go".

Chloe turned to storm away heartbroken but Clark put hand on her shoulder and stopped her. He always tried to keep out of these situation but this was just not one of those times.

"Wait, don't go". Clark begged. Chloe turned and wiped her tears off her cheek.

"Why?". She asked.

"Because ...because I love you". Clark stated. Chloe felt her whole body go numb. Clark then just let it all poor out. "Since the day I met I you".

"Why didn't you say something earlier?". Chloe asked him. Clark shook his head.

"I didn't know how to. Its Hard to be turned down and I guess I was just afriad of being turned down". Clark said.

"You don't have to be afraid to talk to me". Chloe told him as she took his hand in her's.

"Im not its just that ...". Chloe cut him off.

"Look it doesn't matter". Chloe stated.

"Are you going to stay?". Clark asked her. Chloe got closer to Clark.

"Well that depends!". Chloe told him. She loved to play with his head and keep him guessing.

"Depends on what?". Clark asked Chloe who was smiling madly.

"On wether your committed". Chloe told him. Clark took his hand in her's and started to walk back to her car.

"Im defiantly committed". Clark stated. "Im so committed I don't even know how to explain it".

"See, there is a start". Chloe laughed. Finally she had what she always wanted. She started to get into her car but paused. "Clark you really are something special". She gave him a deep look as if she knew something and was trying to hint at it.

That was not the first time Clark had heard that. His father had said that to him a few times before he passed on. Clark felt a part of his heart hurt for that second.

"What do you mean?". Clark worried.

"Nothing". Chloe told him. 'But maybe some day ...'. She let her thoughts wonder.

Martha was cleaning the dishes as she glanced out the window. She couldn't see clearly so she walked to the screen door and quietly looked out. What she saw made her heart fill with warmth, the warmth she thought she would never feel again. Her son in love. Clark hugged Chloe as she jumped into her car and drove away.

Clark sat in the barn on a bail of hay. He had been mucking out the stalls when for some reason he just felt like taking a break. He was not really tired but just wanted a break to think about things.

"What am I doing with my life?". Clark asked out loud to himself as he put his head in his hands. Regular teenagers didn't spend there weekend mucking stales and feeding chickens. They hung out at the mall and played video games. Clark just wasn't sure if this was what he wanted. Pete had left the day before, Clark had found out from Chloe. Apparently from what Chloe told him it was just to hard for Pete to say bye to times.

"I would answer that". Clark heard as he jumped out of shock. "But im not sure how". Clark knew who the voice was coming from before he looked.

"Lex". Clark said in surprise as he stood to go finish spreading hay out in a stall. "What brings you all the way out here?". Lex shrugged as he fallowed Clark through the barn.

"What? I cant stop by and see a friend." He asked. Clark stopped and turned to Lex.

"Its just that I have not seen you in a month." Clark answered. Lex nodded.

"I know I have not been by in a while". Lex confessed. "I have had allot going on". Clark understood perfectly because he himself was in a position like that as well at the moment.

"How have you been?". Clark asked. Lex looked fine, other then being a little thin. Then again, Clark had lost a few pounds as well. Lex walked over and leaned against the stall wall.

"I've been fine." Lex stated as he turned his head from Clark. Clark could always tell when he was lying for some reason. Clark noticed Lexs action but chose to ignore it. "I heard about you and Chloe".

"How did you find out?". Clark asked him.

"Small town". Lex said as he grinned. Clark laughed. "Stuff gets around fast."

"Yeah, I guess your right!". Clark stated. "So are we fine?".

"I'll admit Clark that I still don't see why you didn't just tell me about everything". Lex admitted. Clark propped the hay fork up and put his hands in his pockets as he went over to the opposite side of the stall and leaned up against it.

"I was afraid you would like me". Clark confessed. "I am a freak after all".

"Your not a freak". Lex told Clark as he walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "How could I not like someone who saved me life more times then I can keep track of?". Clark had no answer.

"Life is changing". Clark stated. He could feel it, almost like you can feel a storm coming or real nice weather but you couldn't tell. You just knew something was on its way. "Isnt it?".

"Your growing up Clark, change is part of life". Lex said as he relaxed himself. "There will be bad ...there will also be good. You just have to know how to tell the evil from the good".

"I don't like it". Clark answered. He didn't want to think about the future and what could happen. It was bad enough he had to worry about school and Chloe and taking care of his mom. Now all this stuff the world was throwing at him.

"Don't worry Clark". Lex said.

"Why?". Clark asked in anticipation.

"Because im here". Lex said as he turned and walked out of the stall leaving Clark behind in the Barn. Clark looked up at the sky and seen a Dark Black cloud role in through the stall window. Clark knew it couldn't be a good sign.

THE END. 3/20/05


End file.
